


Уровни доверия

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Drama, Humor, M/M, Protective Hux, Romance, Top Armitage Hux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Кайло резко остановился посреди дороги и посмотрел Хаксу в глаза. — Ты можешь сделать мне по-настоящему больно? Этот вопрос в разных вариациях приходилось слышать довольно часто, особенно от неопытных. Даже удивительно, что у Кайло прежде были подобные отношения. — Я могу сделать тебе по-разному, — медленно произнес Хакс. — В зависимости от того, на что мы договоримся.Модерн!АУ с мазохистом-Кайло и садистом-Хаксом.





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Это возмутительно несерьезный текст: милота, котики, дешевая драма, отсутствие внятной интриги, нервные травмированные герои - в общем, в этом фике все, что я люблю. 
> 
> Некоторые предупреждения и комментарии:  
> \- действие происходит в наше время и в нашей реальности, в вымышленном городе Арканисе  
> \- последовательная смена ПОВа  
> \- АУ относительно возраста персонажей: Кайло 23 года, Хаксу около тридцати  
> \- в бдсм-линии Хакс топ (дружелюбное напоминание, что бдсм-раскладка не всегда совпадает с поведением в реальной жизни и в постели)  
> \- подробные предсессионные договоренности, стоп-слово, aftercare - Хакс очень ответственный топ  
> \- упоминание абьюзивных отношений и травм, с ними связанных  
> \- в этой истории все герои живы и относительно счастливы (даже дедушка Энакин и бабушка Падме!). Кайло и Рей - искренне любящие друг друга кузены (впрочем, это не всегда заметно)  
> \- кошка Хакса выглядит так: http://popugai-market.ru/images/9/9682.jpg  
> \- Чуи выглядит так: http://allpets1.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/mein-kun.jpg  
> \- кошка По выглядит так: http://vsookoshkax.ru/okrasi/trox.jpg  
> (да, сделала котами всех, кого смогла)

В окна кухни бил яркий солнечный свет. Лето, настоящее, жаркое, наступило в этом году в середине мая, и это было еще одним поводом для плохого настроения. Кайло не любил теплую погоду и каждое лето безысходно ждал наступления осени. Климат Арканиса никогда не разочаровывал: уже в сентябре становилось холодно, и начинался сезон затяжных дождей. 

Первым поводом для плохого настроения была Рей.

— Просто попробуй, — в третий раз повторила она. — Вдруг сложится, ну серьезно? 

Кайло поморщился. Он должен был догадаться, что невинное приглашение в гости имеет некий скрытый подтекст. Иногда кузина Рей становилась чудовищно настойчивой, и проще было согласиться с ней, чем объясняться. Когда дело касалось походов на вечеринки и идиотских настольных игр, это было неприятно, но терпимо. Однако сейчас они обсуждали слишком важные вещи, и уступать так легко не хотелось. 

— Не хочу. Мне это не нужно. Не после того, что было.

Рей посмотрела на него сочувственно.

— Уже год прошел. Я подумала, если ты не хочешь обращаться к врачам, то…

— То что? — Кайло поджал губы. — И вообще, какая разница, сколько времени прошло? Не знаю, какого хрена я рассказал тебе обо всем. 

Рей мгновенно вспыхнула. 

— Ты сам мне позвонил! Нужно было бросить трубку? Честно говоря, в пять утра мне очень этого хотелось. 

От стыда захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Проще говоря, ты воспользовалась моим состоянием. — Кайло потер переносицу. — Мне не нужно было столько пить. И не нужно было звонить тебе тогда. Извини.

Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то из родни узнал правду. Настоящую правду, не ту, которую пишут в газетах. Случившееся год назад представлялось журналистам простым: не выдержав конкуренции в топовой команде, талантливый форвард Кайло Рен, внук знаменитого Энакина Скайуокера, вернулся под крылышко дяди. Никто так и не выяснил, что на самом деле связывало мистера Сноука, генерального директора «Первого Ордена», и Кайло.

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что это — вопрос времени. Такая откровенно «желтая» история не имеет срока давности, ее с радостью сожрут и через несколько лет. От этой мысли хотелось сдохнуть. 

— Эй, — Рей протянула руку и накрыла ладонь Кайло своей. — Ты ни в чем не виноват.

От утешений делалось только хуже, как и всегда. 

— Я виноват, что не ушел сразу, — злобно процедил тот. — Это ничего мне не дало как игроку, и теперь… Я не знаю. Рано или поздно журналисты пронюхают, и это будет конец всему. И себя подставлю, и дядю, и остальных.

— Ты неправ, — уверенно сказала Рей. — Это дало тебе многое. И еще раз: случившееся — не твоя вина. 

— Где ты этого начиталась, в блогах на тумблере? — Кайло хмыкнул. — Скажешь сейчас, что отрицательный опыт — тоже опыт?

— Так и есть, — Рей светилась искренней убежденностью. — Может, хотя бы посмотришь на парня, которого я тебе нашла? 

— Откуда вообще ты знаешь человека, который… — Кайло запнулся. — Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Он друг Фазмы, — пояснила Рей как само собой разумеющееся. — Ну, ты помнишь ее, такая высокая блондинка, в нашей команде на воротах стоит.

— Помню, — кивнул Кайло и вдруг понял кое-что неприятное:

— Погоди, ты обсуждала мою личную жизнь с Фазмой? Как мило. Спасибо, дорогая кузина. Скольким еще людям ты растрепала мой секрет?

— Нискольким! — Рей покраснела от обиды. — Это просто к слову пришлось, мы вообще не о тебе говорили. 

Кайло прищурился.

— А о ком? 

— О разных сексуальных практиках, — выпалила Рей. — И она сказала, что у нее есть друг в теме. Я взяла его номер, просто на всякий случай. 

— В теме. Просто на всякий случай, — безысходно повторил Кайло. — Научись уже врать получше?

Рей отвела взгляд. Кажется, ей все же стало немного стыдно.

— Фазма не станет болтать. Ты ей нравишься, серьезно!

Кайло подавил горестный вой. Всякий раз, когда он решал, что его жизнь уже не может стать невыносимее, случалось нечто подобное. 

— Ненавижу вас обеих.

Рей заговорщически улыбнулась:

— Показать тебе его фотку?

Сопротивляться ее напору было совершенно невыносимо, и Кайло согласно кивнул. 

— Ну, покажи.

— Сейчас.

Рей достала телефон, открыла инстаграм и начала в нем рыться.

— Так, он был у Фазмы в подписчиках, сейчас найду… Вот!

На аватарке у пользователя armie_hux стояла круглая кошачья морда.

— Извини, кузина, но я не зоофил, — ехидно заметил Кайло.

Рей мстительно ткнула его в бок и начала листать ленту вниз. Фотографии рыжей вислоухой кошки перемежались редкими кадрами пейзажей. 

— Нашла, — торжествующе провозгласила Рей. — По-моему, симпатичный.

На фото был рыжий парень, скуластый и худой. Он равнодушно смотрел мимо кадра; на его коленях лежала все та же рыжая кошка. Выражением морды она очень походила на хозяина.

— Слишком тощий, — Кайло с радостью зацепился за удачный повод послать Рей куда подальше с ее идеями. — Не в моем вкусе. 

— А мне кажется, он похож на твоего первого парня, — невинно протянула Рей. — Такой же рыжий.

Кайло почувствовал, что краснеет. Кузина явно подготовилась к этому разговору.

— Хорошо. Где гарантия, что я ему понравлюсь?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Фазма сказала, что ему нравятся брюнеты. Мне кажется, вы поладите. 

Кайло осознал, что попал в ловушку. Из неуютного разговора не было выхода.

— У меня много дел, — он использовал последний аргумент. — Ничего не выйдет.

— У тебя сейчас отпуск, — напомнила Рей. — И дел у тебя нет. 

В голосе Рей прорезались знакомые упрямые интонации. Кайло поежился: иногда кузина делалась пугающе похожей на свою тетю, по совместительству его маму. Похоже, и в этот раз Кайло предстояло сдаться.

— Ладно. Хорошо, я с ним встречусь, — произнес он обреченно. — Одно свидание. Больше ничего не обещаю.

— Вот и славно. — Рей сияющее улыбнулась. — Записывай номер. Его зовут Армитаж, но лучше называй его Хаксом. Напиши ему, хорошо? Звонков он не любит. И да, Фазма предупредила, что он ненавидит, когда на встречи с ним опаздывают.

— Я никогда не опаздываю, — механически соврал Кайло.

— Ну конечно, — насмешливо протянула Рей.


	2. Глава первая

Хакс бросил взгляд на наручные часы и поджал губы: происходящее было совершенно возмутительным. Этот Кайло опаздывал на полчаса. В отличие от отца, Хакс никогда не интересовался футболом, и поэтому имя (вернее, если верить поисковику, псевдоним) «Кайло Рен» ни о чем ему не говорило. Да что там, вся затея постепенно начинала казаться идиотской — Хакс и сам до конца не понимал, отчего согласился встретиться с этим братом подруги Фазмы. 

Ну, то есть, знал, конечно: ему всегда нравились темноволосые и мускулистые. Но, строго говоря, внешность значила не так уж и много. В партнере, которого искал Хакс, важным было другое, нечто неуловимо цепляющее, неописуемое словами. Это нельзя было разглядеть на фото, но сразу становилось ясно при личной встрече.

Поэтому Хакс бесился, но терпеливо ждал. Чутье подсказывало, что на этот раз ему может повезти. 

Стеклянная дверь кафе широко распахнулась, звякнула музыка ветра, и на пороге появился высокий парень в черной толстовке. Капюшон почти полностью скрывал лицо.

«Разумеется, он же знаменитость», — с неудовольствием подумал Хакс. 

Немного зависнув у входа, парень в толстовке шагнул к нему. 

— Привет, — он протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Я Кайло. А ты Хакс, да?

— Да. Ты опоздал, — мрачно ответил тот и скрестил руки на груди. Вставать, чтобы поприветствовать человека, опоздавшего на полчаса, было ниже его достоинства. — И, может, снимешь капюшон? Не думаю, что тебя разорвут на части поклонники. 

Кайло вздрогнул, однако подчинился. Выдержав короткую паузу, Хакс поднял взгляд и внимательно посмотрел на его лицо, удивительно притягательное в своей неправильности. В ответ Кайло взглянул на него вызывающе самоуверенно. 

Хакс коротко улыбнулся и оборвал затянувшуюся игру в гляделки. Что ж, интуиция не обманула — этот парень цеплял и будил нечто похожее на жадность. Однако раздражение, кипевшее внутри, ничуть не уменьшилось.

«Плохое сочетание, — отметил Хакс мысленно. — Можно сорваться и наделать глупостей».

— Да, я опоздал. Извини, — Кайло даже не пытался выглядеть виноватым. Он сел на стул и вытянул ноги наискосок. — Я отвозил Чуи к ветеринару.

— Чуи?

— Это папин мейн-кун, — пояснил Кайло. — Здоровый такой котище и хитрый. Слушается только папу и иногда меня. Папа сейчас в отъезде, пришлось мне его ловить и тащить к ветеринару. Плановая вакцинация, нельзя откладывать.

Недовольство чуть утихло: люди, любящие кошек, всегда вызывали у Хакса симпатию. 

— Понимаю, — он кивнул. — Что ж, спасибо, что все же добрался. Но в следующий раз пиши, если опаздываешь. Угостить тебя кофе?

— Не надо, я сам куплю, — Кайло поднялся на ноги.

Через несколько минут он вернулся с чашкой кофе и капкейком с ярко-красным кремом.

— Угощайся, если хочешь, — предложил Кайло.

— Благодарю, — отозвался Хакс, не испытывая никакого желания притрагиваться к этой химической дряни.

— Ну, а ты… Чем ты занимаешься по жизни? — немного нервно спросил Кайло, отпив кофе. 

— Я архитектор, — ответил Хакс. 

Он не любил первым задавать вопросы. Наблюдать и подмечать детали было гораздо интереснее. Например, сейчас Хакс ясно видел, что Кайло очень сильно взволнован и одновременно пытается выглядеть расслабленным. Интересно, что последнее удавалось ему весьма неплохо. Хакс бы повелся, если бы не следил так пристально. 

— Здорово. А что именно ты проектируешь? — Кайло умело делал вид, будто ему и в самом деле интересно. 

— Новое здание оперы видел? Это мой проект.

— Такая круглая черная штука? Мне нравится, стильно смотрится. Как космический корабль, — Кайло помолчал. — А я футболист. Хотя ты это, наверное, знаешь

— Теперь знаю. Я погуглил твое имя, — отозвался Хакс. — Извини, я не очень интересуюсь футболом.

Кайло явно огорчил этот факт.

— А, ясно. Впрочем, я ничего не смыслю в архитектуре, так что это, наверное, справедливо.

Хакс кивнул. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине: Кайло ел капкейк, Хакс допивал кофе. Молчание показалось вполне комфортным, и это тоже было хорошим знаком. 

Когда Кайло разделался с капкейком и воровато слизнул с пальцев крем, Хакс заговорил.

— Я хочу сразу обговорить один очень важный момент, Кайло, — он сделал паузу. — Мне не нужен раб и мне не нужен любовник. Мне нужен человек, который нуждается в том, чтобы ему причиняли боль. Проще говоря, мазохист. Если это тебя устраивает, мы можем попробовать. Ты мне нравишься.

Щеки Кайло чуть покраснели. Это было красиво, и Хакс подумал вскользь, что хотел бы видеть подобное чаще. 

— Ты… Мне нравится, что ты говоришь такие вещи прямо, — неожиданно твердо сказал Кайло. — И мне подходят эти условия. 

— Отлично, — Хакс позволил себе улыбнуться. — Не хочешь прогуляться со мной? Сегодня славная погода, и рядом есть большой парк. Некоторые вещи комфортнее обсуждать в более уединенной и спокойной обстановке.

***  
Парк был настолько большим, что присутствие других людей в нем почти не ощущалось. По сути это был скорее небольшой лес: поросшие стоптанной травой тропинки пролегали между высокими темными деревьями и терялись в чаще. Хакс любил приходить сюда. Природа всегда успокаивала его и помогала на время выпасть из суетливой городской жизни. 

Кайло осматривался так, будто впервые увидел столько деревьев.

— Так много зелени, — заметил он. — Никогда здесь раньше не был.

Хакс оставил при себе вопрос, каким образом Кайло удалось ни разу не посетить одну из главных достопримечательностей Арканиса. 

— Тебе нравится? — только и спросил.

Кайло пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Наверное. Здесь странный воздух. Непривычный. 

— Редко выбираешься на природу, да? — догадался Хакс.

— Почти никогда, — ответил Кайло. — Нет времени. 

— Вот как.

Они помолчали. Солнце мягко светило сквозь кроны деревьев, делая лес золотисто-зеленым, почти сказочным. В юности Хакс любил рисовать пейзажи, и то, как прекрасен и разнообразен естественный свет, его неизменно завораживало. Он искоса посмотрел на Кайло: тот выглядел задумчивым и немного печальным. Подобное выражение лица шло ему до крайности. 

На этот раз Хакс первым прервал молчание.

— Ты позволишь мне задать несколько вопросов?

— Да, конечно, — Кайло быстро кивнул, возвращаясь в реальность. — Задавай.

— Хорошо, — Хакс сделал паузу, раздумывая, с какого вопроса лучше начать. — Я верно понимаю, что ты уже состоял в подобных отношениях?

— Да, — отозвался Кайло.

Он словно бы избегал смотреть в глаза, и это немного напрягало. 

— Это был удачный опыт - или опыты? — прямо спросил Хакс. 

На этот раз Кайло не стал торопиться с ответом.

— Да, удачные, почти всегда, — с явной неохотой произнес он. — За исключением последнего раза.

Хакс чуть нахмурился: он старался избегать слишком проблемных партнеров. Он был уверен, что с серьезными психологическими блоками должны работать профессионалы. Сессии — плохая замена терапии, что бы кто ни говорил. 

— Ты не хочешь рассказать мне об этом подробнее? Это может быть важным для наших отношений.

— Нет, не может, — Кайло упрямо мотнул головой. — Я повел себя очень глупо, и… В общем, все случившееся — моя вина. Не о чем говорить.

— Как знаешь, — Хакс сделал мысленную отметку быть осторожным в первый раз — если до этого все же дойдет. — Есть ли что-то, что ты хочешь спросить у меня?

— Да, — Кайло резко остановился посреди дороги и посмотрел Хаксу в глаза. — Ты можешь сделать мне по-настоящему больно?

Этот вопрос в разных вариациях приходилось слышать довольно часто, особенно от неопытных. Даже удивительно, что у Кайло прежде были подобные отношения. 

— Я могу сделать тебе по-разному, — медленно произнес Хакс. — В зависимости от того, на что мы договоримся. И я предпочитаю не начинать с жестких практик. Для этого нужен определенный уровень доверия, а мы едва знакомы. 

— Договоримся? — повторил Кайло, нахмурившись. 

Хакс посмотрел на него недоуменно: неужели этот парень вступал в отношения исключительно с «черными» садистами, полностью забыв о собственной безопасности? Связываться с таким мазохистом было себе дороже, и по-хорошему Хаксу следовало бы закончить этот разговор и уйти. Но взгляд Кайло, темный и отчаянный, приковывал к месту. 

— Да, обговорить перед сессией максимальное количество нюансов очень важно, — терпеливо произнес Хакс. — Наверное, будет легче, если я пришлю тебе анкету. Заполни ее согласно инструкции и своим предпочтениям, а потом мы встретимся и все обсудим. Так нам будет проще начать. Ты согласен?

На лице Кайло застыло пораженное выражение. Похоже, он ожидал чего-то совершенно другого.

— Да. Я готов попробовать, — сказал Кайло не слишком уверенно.

— Если ты передумаешь и поймешь, что это для тебя не подходит, ничего страшного, — Хакс ободряюще улыбнулся. — Просто предупреди меня, хорошо? И мне нужен адрес твоей электронной почты, я пришлю анкету туда.

— Ага, сейчас. Давай свой телефон, я запишу.

Они обменялись электронными адресами. Хакс пообещал, что пришлет анкету вечером. Кайло, кажется, до конца не понимал, что происходит.

В молчании они дошли до выхода из парка.

— О встрече договоримся, когда ты закончишь с анкетой, — проговорил Хакс. — Это тебя устраивает?

Кайло кивнул.

— В таком случае, до связи. 

Хакс отвернулся, чтобы уйти, но в спину вдруг донеслось:

— Знаешь, у тебя классная кошка. Мне очень понравилась. 

Против воли Хакс улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Кайло. Увидимся.

***  
**back.to.black@gmail.com**

Спасибо, получил. Эта анкета должна быть такой чудовищно длинной?

**dark.architect@gmail.com**

Вообще-то это краткая версия.


	3. Глава вторая

Кайло отвел взгляд от экрана ноутбука и потер переносицу. За последние два часа он успел сорок раз отжаться от пола, посмотреть в окно, отправить в личку Рей около десяти мемов (и получить в ответ картинку с совершенно лысыми котами-сфинксами), несколько раз обновить ленты всех соцсетей и даже, вопреки обыкновению, прочесть сводку новостей. Ничего не помогало: анкета, присланная Хаксом, по-прежнему была слишком сложной.

Нет, легкие вопросы там тоже имелись: например, про наличие хронических заболеваний и медицинских противопоказаний. Ни того ни другого у Кайло не было, о чем он и написал. Все остальные пункты заставляли чувствовать себя школьником, у которого не решается тест по алгебре. Когда случались проблемы с математикой, Кайло обычно шел к По — тот учился на несколько классов старше и никогда не отказывал в помощи. Жаль, что на этот раз такой способ явно не сработает. От бессилия захотелось побиться головой об стол. 

В собственном мазохизме сомнений не было — Кайло всегда любил, когда ему причиняли боль. Это помогало расслабиться и очистить голову хотя бы на время. Сложность была в другом: Кайло никогда не стремился структурировать свои эмоции и понять, что именно ему нравится. Способ был не важен, имело значение только ощущение. Слишком сильная боль никогда не была проблемой: Кайло с детства отличался выносливостью и мог вытерпеть все. Однажды он отыграл матч с легким вывихом лодыжки, без обезболивающих. Когда все открылось, дядя Люк, разумеется, устроил разнос и в сердцах обозвал безответственным дураком, но втайне Кайло был горд собой: он  _вытерпел_. Немногие смогли бы так же. 

Кайло снова уставился в окно. Наверное, в этом и была причина, почему он не мог уйти от Сноука так долго: тот постоянно испытывал его выносливость, доводил до края и выталкивал за пределы. Сноук не жалел его. Кайло понимал, что то, чем они занимаются, — нездорово, что это разрушает его самого, что без рамок, хотя бы расплывчатых, он окончательно потеряет контроль над собой. Но остановиться это понимание не помогало. 

В отношениях со Сноуком Кайло не нравилось многое, от секса до той дряни, что Сноук подмешивал ему в кофе. Их близость стоила Кайло блестящей карьеры в составе «Первого Ордена». Но боль, которую причинял ему Сноук, была самой правильной на свете. Он чувствовал тело Кайло лучше, чем сам Кайло. Никто и никогда не сможет повторить подобное. Это понимание бесило — как, каким образом немолодому и далеко не самому привлекательному человеку удалось так сильно зацепить? Кайло не понимал. Впрочем, особенного значения это не имело. Знание причин никак не поможет ему справиться с последствиями. 

Когда Кайло сказал, что уйдет, что больше не может так жить, Сноук равнодушно пожал плечами и бросил короткое:

— Уходи.

Он был уверен, что Кайло не сможет, что останется — и в чем-то оказался прав. Физически Кайло ушел, просто потому что испугался потерять себя окончательно. Но часть его сознания навсегда осталась в руках у Сноука, и ничто не могло вернуть ее. Иногда, после мучительных бессонных ночей, Кайло казалось, что Сноук забрал у него совсем все и оставил взамен только холодную пустоту под ребрами. 

Никто, кроме Рей, не знал подробностей. Да и она, разумеется, знала далеко не все. Невозможность полностью откровенно поговорить с кем бы то ни было тяжело давалась первое время, но потом Кайло привык. Без особого труда он закрыл для себя всякую возможность близости с другим человеком, однако теперь… Теперь Рей зачем-то вздумалось устраивать его личную жизнь. Как будто другой человек сможет заткнуть пустоту внутри. Как будто это честно по отношению к другому человеку. 

На столе звякнул телефон. Кайло встряхнул головой; резкий звук вывел из липкой задумчивости. Он взял телефон и увидел новое сообщение от Рей. Та прислала фото черного большеухого котенка-ориентала.

«ЭТО ТЫ!» — гласила подпись ниже.

Кайло улыбнулся и ответил нежное: «Да иди ты». Рей прислала россыпь смайликов. После того, как Кайло рассказал ей правду о Сноуке и своем уходе из команды «Первый Орден», они очень сильно сблизились. Пожалуй, дружба с Рей была единственной по-настоящему хорошей вещью, что осталась у него после этой поганой истории.

Вздохнув, Кайло снова открыл анкету на том месте, где предлагалось оценить возможные практики и манипуляции по пятибалльной шкале и отдельно отметить неприемлемые ни в каком виде. Некоторое время он потратил на то, чтобы внимательно прочесть все пункты и поразиться масштабам фантазии Хакса. Пожалуй, к каким бы то ни было ролевым играм Кайло не был готов, подобное всегда казалось нелепым. То же касалось переодевания в женскую одежду. 

Некоторые из указанных девайсов пришлось пробивать через поисковик. Несмотря на какой-никакой опыт, Кайло, как и его партнеры, никогда не заморачивался с терминологией. Поколебавшись, он решил поставить высший балл всему, связанному с поркой, пытками, бондажом и сенсорной депривацией. Боли Кайло не боялся и отдельно это отметил. 

Сомнения вызывали пункты, связанные со словесным унижением. Пожалуй, такого Кайло не хотел — слишком уж часто Сноук использовал подобные приемы. И все же… Он решил поставить средний балл. В любом случае, Кайло вытерпит. Предусмотрительность Хакса казалась чрезмерной. 

Вопросов, связанных непосредственно с сексом, не было, и это успокаивало. Похоже, Хакс не соврал и в самом деле не искал любовника. После Сноука даже мысли о том, чтобы переспать с кем-то, вызывали отвращение. Не было никакого смысла искать в отношениях чего-то, кроме боли. 

Была, впрочем, одна фантазия, на которой Кайло концентрировался всякий раз, когда нуждался в разрядке. Он вспоминал себя шестнадцатилетнего и своего первого парня. Тот был рыжеволосым и зеленоглазым, худым до нескладности, откликался на прозвище Тэчи, мечтал стать программистом и ходил на все матчи «Татуин стар», хоть и терпеть не мог футбол. Наверное, Кайло действительно любил его тогда. Они расстались так же легко, как и сошлись: Тэчи поступил в колледж в соседнем городе и уехал, Кайло с головой ушел в профессиональный спорт. Несмотря ни на что, они остались приятелями и до сих пор обменивались поздравлениями с днем рождения. 

Когда хотелось кончить по-быстрому, Кайло неизменно представлял себя в одном из дней далекого лета, когда все еще было хорошо. Как будто наяву он видел бьющее в окно солнце и улыбку Тэчи. В воздухе пахло чем-то неуловимо сочным и сладким. До возвращения домой родителей Тэчи было еще полчаса, и Кайло лениво думал о том, что они успеют пойти на второй круг — если Тэчи позволит. 

Он позволил, он всегда позволял. Оседлав бедра Кайло, Тэчи склонился и мягко поцеловал его в шею. Рыжие волосы мазнули по щеке, и дыхание перехватило от восторга. Втайне Кайло до сих пор не мог поверить, что рядом есть человек, готовый быть с ним. Хотелось сделать нечто особенное, запоминающееся, важное. 

— Ударь меня по лицу, — попросил Кайло, сам не понимая, как ему хватило смелости сказать это вслух.

Тэчи отстранился. На миг в его глазах мелькнул страх.

— Ударь, — повторил Кайло. — Пожалуйста. 

Замахнувшись, Тэчи отвесил ему легкую пощечину.

— Сильнее!

Тэчи послушался. Щеку обожгло болью, и Кайло улыбнулся: именно этого ему всегда, все это время не хватало. Он притянул Тэчи к груди, крепко поцеловал в губы, а затем подмял под себя. Они увлеклись настолько, что не заметили приход родителей, и Кайло пришлось выбираться из дома Тэчи через окно.

Кайло поджал губы и снова вернулся к анкете. Даже странно, что спустя все эти годы полудетские воспоминания еще имели над ним такую власть. Наверное, поэтому он и согласился попробовать с Хаксом: тот смутно напоминал образ из глубин памяти. Глупо, как же это было глупо — верить, что есть вещи, способные вытеснить из мыслей Сноука и все то, что он сделал.

Но попробовать было необходимо, просто чтобы Рей отстала. Кое-как закончив анкету, Кайло отправил ее Хаксу.

***  
**back.to.black@gmail.com**

Привет. Анкета в приложении. Надеюсь, я не напортачил. Если что, завтра я свободен. И послезавтра. У меня вроде как отпуск. 

**dark.architect@gmail.com**

Получил. Завтра в шесть тебя устроит?  
И нет, ты не напортачил.

**back.to.black@gmail.com**

Это хорошо!)) Ага, устоит.

 **dark.architect@gmail.com**

Не опаздывай.

 

***  
На этот раз Кайло пришел на полчаса раньше; сидеть в машине не хотелось, и он решил пройтись. Хакс жил в пригороде, в небольшом доме из темно-красного камня. Среди светлых соседских домов он выглядел очень нетипично, даже угрожающе. 

Когда до назначенного времени осталось пять минут, Кайло подошел к дому и позвонил в дверь. Хакс открыл быстро, как будто специально ждал этого момента. 

— Привет, — Кайло коротко улыбнулся. — На этот раз я не опоздал.

— Молодец, — Хакс отступил в сторону. — Проходи, пожалуйста. Кстати, в следующий раз можешь зайти, если приедешь раньше.

Кайло смутился и рассердился на себя за это. Очень хотелось съехидничать в ответ, но внимание привлекла вышедшая в коридор кошка. Рыжая, с круглой головой, она ткнулась Кайло в ноги, скрипуче мявкнула и демонстративно отошла в сторону.

— Чего она хочет? — спросил тот.

— Подойди и погладь ее, — отозвался Хакс. — Она так внимание привлекает.

Кайло встал перед кошкой на колени и погладил рыжую плюшевую шерсть. Кошка нехотя муркнула несколько раз, снова отошла в сторону и исчезла в дверях.

— Мне кажется, или она со мной заигрывает? — поинтересовался Кайло с ухмылкой.

— Не исключено. Ты ей явно понравился, — ответил Хакс. — Разувайся и проходи в гостиную, она слева по коридору. Я сделаю нам чаю и задам тебе пару вопросов, если ты не против.

Кайло кивнул. Он почувствовал себя как будто бы на собеседовании, на котором должно было решиться, берут его в команду или нет. Стянув кеды и механически пригладив волосы, Кайло зашел в гостиную. Кошка лежала на одном из кресел и лениво смотрела рыжими, как и она сама, глазами. Ее усы чуть подрагивали. Поколебавшись, Кайло опустился на соседнее кресло. 

Комната была красивая, как бы сказала мама, со вкусом обставленная. Бежевые обои в мелкий голубой узор, светло-синяя обивка диванов и кресел, коричневый витой столик — Кайло совсем не ожидал, что за мрачными темными стенами скрывается нечто подобное, легкое и простое. На стенах висели картины в рамах песочного цвета; на них было изображено море, утреннее, дневное и вечернее, причем Кайло отчего-то казалось, что это было одно и то же море, нарисованное с одного и того же ракурса. На книжных полках стояли многочисленные художественные альбомы. Кайло подумывал встать и полистать их, но в гостиную зашел Хакс и поставил на столик два большие чашки.

— Твой чай. Надеюсь, тебе нравится бергамот. 

— Да, нравится, — Кайло кивнул и взял чашку. — Кстати, красивые картины.

— На них изображено то место, где я вырос, — отозвался Хакс. — Там было довольно живописно.

Он отпил чаю и сел на диван. Кошка мягко спрыгнула с кресла, подошла к нему и залезла на колени.

— Милли, не приставай, — строго сказал Хакс, погладил кошачью голову и почесал за маленькими ушами.

Раздалось громкое мурчанье. Кайло улыбнулся: глупо, конечно, но кошка делала происходящее менее напряженным. 

— Итак, Кайло, — Хакс внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, — я прочел твою анкету, и общее представление у меня сложилось. Но я бы хотел спросить кое-что еще. Скажи, как ты понимаешь боль? Она нравится тебе просто так, или ты считаешь ее наказанием за неправильное поведение, своего рода унижением?

Выдерживать прямой взгляд было непросто, но Кайло не стал прятать глаза.

— Мне просто нравится боль, я не задумываюсь так глубоко, — ответил он. — Это приносит покой. Внутри… Внутри тихо становится, понимаешь? Спокойно. Я живым себя чувствую. В смысле, физически живым. И одновременно свободным. Это сложное чувство.

— Понимаю, — Хакс кивнул. Сегодня он был одет в черные брюки и рубашку, застегнутую на все пуговицы, и оттого казался бледным и строгим, и как будто бы неуязвимым.

Наверное, это был своего рода дар — носить одежду, как доспехи. 

— Ты любишь причинять себе боль? — спросил Хакс. 

— Это не так приятно, — отозвался Кайло, подумав. — Исчезает элемент непредсказуемости. Я знаю себя, и… В общем, это скучно. 

Хакс снова кивнул, точно делая некую мысленную пометку, и спросил:

— Когда ты понял, что тебе нравится боль?

— Ну, я помню, как в детстве расковырял ранку на ноге, — проговорил Кайло. — До крови. И это было противно и приятно одновременно. Наверное, тогда. 

Он неуверенно дернул плечом, однако Хакса этот ответ, кажется, вполне устроил.

— Хорошо. Тогда последний пока вопрос: со своими предыдущими партнерами ты использовал стоп-слово?

— Никогда, — Кайло показалось, что его голос звучит как будто бы горделиво, хотя на самом деле он вовсе этим не гордился. — Я хорошо переношу боль, и в этом никогда не было необходимости.

Хакс вдруг нахмурился и заговорил несколько жестче, чем прежде:

— Ты не прав. Необходимость есть всегда. Дело ведь не в том, насколько хорошо ты переносишь боль. Это не соревнование по терпению, Кайло, — он хмыкнул. — Отсутствие границ ставит обе стороны в очень травматичную ситуацию. Даже если все обойдется без физических повреждений, моральные травмы могут оставаться на годы.

«Что с тобой и случилось», — осталось непроизнесенным.

На секунду Кайло почувствовал острую обиду и злость. Захотелось уйти и спрятаться от правды, в которую его ткнул Хакс. Сердце заколотилось в груди. Правда состояла в том, что Кайло всю свою жизнь вел себя донельзя глупо и сам построил себе ловушку, из которой теперь нет выхода.

— Я понимаю, — он резко выдохнул. — Да, понимаю. То, что ты говоришь… задевает. Но, возможно, ты прав. Я готов проверить.

— Тогда мы сделаем так, — начал он. — Сначала ты поднимешься со мной на второй этаж, примешь теплый душ и подумаешь над стоп-словом, а потом мы начнем с чего-нибудь простого. Из твоей анкеты и нашего общения я понял, что экстремальные воздействия тебя не пугают, но для меня важно, чтобы ты четко осознал свои желания и выстроил рамки в своей голове. Заниматься чем-то по-настоящему жестким без этих рамок опасно, они — твоя защита, и от меня в том числе. Это устраивает? Я не буду на тебя давить, если мы не сойдемся, будет ясно сразу же. 

Кайло кивнул. Он все еще чувствовал себя странно, как будто бы немного выпотрошенным изнутри. Прежде так умело забираться к нему в душу мог только Сноук.

— Даю тебе на это пятнадцать минут, — Хакс поднялся с кресла и расправил складки на брюках. — Вставай, я покажу тебе дорогу.

Кайло послушно пошел следом. Он смотрел на узкую спину, стараясь ни о чем не думать, чтобы не разочароваться впоследствии. И все же в голове мелькнуло предательское: «Хорошо бы, чтоб он оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы справиться со мной».

\- Полотенце найдешь в ванной, - сказал Хакс, остановившись у двери. - Спальня напротив. Жду тебя.


	4. Глава третья

Хакс привычным жестом взвесил в руке черный стек и улыбнулся своим мыслям. Откровенно говоря, с чисто практической точки зрения это был не лучший выбор: стеку не хватало подвижности, и использовать его следовало с осторожностью. Но чисто эстетически этот девайс отлично дополнял образ. Кайло понравится.

Предугадывать желания партнера было отдельным родом удовольствия. Хакс всегда тщательно готовился к сессиям: осознание, что все идет согласно плану, возбуждало. Люди и их реакции были по большей части предсказуемыми, и все же оказываться правым было приятно. 

Впрочем, угадывать Хакс научился не сразу — для этого пришлось испробовать на себе все то, что он делал с партнерами. 

— Ты никогда не научишь причинять боль, если не испытаешь ее сам, - часто повторял мастер. — Всегда пробуй на себе.

Тогда Хаксу едва исполнилось семнадцать, и это был его первый опыт. Мастер, Орсон Кренник, был старше на тридцать лет, и к тому же близким другом отца. Возможно, именно назло ему Хакс и согласился разнообразить чопорные беседы об особенности планировки промышленных зданий чем-то более увлекательным. 

Спустя годы Хакс узнал, что далеко не все верхние готовы сыграть роль нижнего, даже эпизодически, но от своих принципов не отступился. Он предпочитал знать, что делает, и это касалось всех сфер жизни.

Шум воды стих. За спиной раздались шлепки босых ног, затем стук в дверь. Хакс обернулся.

— Заходи.

Кайло стоял перед ним в одном полотенце и необутый.

— Я же оставил тебе тапочки.

— Я не заметил, — Кайло ухмыльнулся и вскинул подбородок повыше. 

Хакс хмыкнул. В самом деле, кто бы сомневался. Отложив стек на кровать, он смерил Кайло оценивающим взглядом: поглядеть здесь было на что. Рассматривая растрепанные темные волосы, чуть влажные после душа, скуластое лицо, широкие плечи и красивое мускулистое тело, Хакс мысленно отметил, что ему повезло. Оставалось надеяться, что предыдущий неудачный опыт не слишком сломал Кайло. Хакс любил учить, и делать это с нуля или почти с нуля было куда как легче, чем переучивать.

— Ты придумал стоп-слово? — Хакс медленно подошел ближе.

— Да, — Кайло кивнул и нервным жестом поправил полотенце на бедрах. Он бросил вороватый взгляд на стек, явно не желая смотреть в глаза. — Татуин. Это из названия футбольной команды, где я сейчас играю. «Татуин Стар», может, слышал?

— Слышал, — соврал Хакс и подумал, что нужно будет почитать об этой команде в сети, просто чтобы знать. — И да, еще один вопрос. Допустимы ли для тебя следы?

В который уже раз Кайло уставился на него с явным удивлением. Очевидно, и об этом его никогда не спрашивали. 

— Вполне, — ответил он. — С этим у меня проблем нет.

«А с чем есть?» — подумал Хакс, но вслух спрашивать не стал. В самом деле, скоро он узнает ответы на некоторую часть вопросов. Физические реакции врали гораздо реже, чем люди.

— Хорошо. Тогда снимай полотенце и вставай на колени перед кроватью. 

Кайло громко выдохнул; полотенце полетело на пол. 

— Или нельзя кидать на пол? — спросил он, опомнившись.

— Можно.

Хакс продолжил рассматривать Кайло, не таясь. Член у него тоже был красивый: слишком большой, на вкус Хакса, но многим такие нравятся. По Кайло, впрочем, нельзя было понять наверняка, гордится он своими размерами или, напротив, стесняется. Он опустился на колени со странной поспешностью, словно бы желая прикрыться. 

— Теперь ляг животом на кровать, — приказал Хакс.

Кайло молча подчинился. Он как будто бы стеснялся собственной наготы — а может, этот сценарий напоминал ему о чем-то неприятном. Хакс напомнил себе о необходимости действовать медленно. Очень медленно.

— Сначала я ударю тебя рукой, — сказал он, подойдя ближе и положив прохладную сухую ладонь на спину Кайло. Мышцы приятно перекатывались. — Тебе разрешено издавать звуки. 

Проговаривать свои действия было совершенно необязательно, но Хакс интуитивно чувствовал, что Кайло это нужно. Он провел рукой по линии позвоночника, задерживая взгляд на крупных черных родинках, легко коснулся копчика, после чего опустил ладонь на задницу. Кожа у Кайло была приятно теплая и немного влажная.

— Ты хорошо разогрелся, — Хакс несильно шлепнул его. — Молодец.

Кайло чуть вздрогнул причем явно не от удара, а от похвалы, затем ощутимо расслабился. Хакс сделал себе мысленную заметку хвалить его почаще. Это явно имело неплохой эффект. 

Размахнувшись, Хакс нанес еще один удар по той же самой ягодице, на этот раз более сильный. Кайло еле слышно зашипел. Кажется, он не ожидал, что такой, как Хакс, может по-настоящему ударить. Подобное было привычным: его худоба обманывала многих, и обычно Хаксу это было на руку. 

Он ритмично шлепал Кайло ладонью по заднице, все сильнее и сильнее, до тех пор, пока бледная кожа не покраснела. Вскользь Хакс отметил, как после очередного удара Кайло потерся о матрас; он дышал тяжело и прерывисто.

Хакс тоже ощущал возбуждение, но совсем легкое. Во время сессий он не позволял себе увлекаться слишком сильно, это было бы опасно и неразумно. Свою разрядку Хакс получал после, вспоминая о прошедшем.

— Теперь мы сделаем небольшой перерыв, — сказал он твердо. 

Кайло издал тихий негодующий звук и просящее подался навстречу. На миг Хаксу захотелось поддаться искушению и ударить его еще раз, несмотря на то, что решил остановиться. Подобное помутнение рассудка случалось с ним крайне редко. 

— Перерыв, — повторил Хакс жестче. — Тебе нужен отдых.

Мелькнула шальная мысль достать из холодильника кубики льда и приложить их к горячей коже, чтобы сделать ощущения острее, но Хакс решил отложить это до следующего раза. Кайло и без того явно путался в собственных реакциях. Следовало дать ему возможность разобраться в себе.

Незаметно для себя самого Хакс пришел к выводу, что следующий раз у них непременно будет.

Кайло лежал, уткнувшись лицом в покрывало. Вся его поза, несмотря на внушительные размеры тела, казалась совершенно беззащитной и оттого цепляющей. Отвести взгляд было невозможно. Хакс отметил, что родинки у Кайло есть не только на спине, но и на бедрах; захотелось прикоснуться к ним, но сейчас это желание было неуместным. Слишком интимным. Собрав волю в кулак, Хакс отвел взгляд от соблазнительно краснеющей кожи и уставился в стену. Собственное сердце билось непривычно часто. 

Когда Кайло задышал ровнее и спокойнее, Хакс взял в руки стек. 

— Мы продолжим, — спокойно проговорил он. — Ты помнишь стоп-слово?

Кайло издал негромкий согласный звук.

— Повтори его, — потребовал Хакс.

— Татуин, — глухо отозвался Кайло.

— Хорошо.

Кайло задержал дыхание, явно готовясь к удару. Хакс усмехнулся: бить вот так сразу, просто и без фантазии, было дурным тоном. Неторопливо и дразнящее провел стеком между лопаток, с удовольствием отметив, что плечи Кайло подрагивают. 

После прикосновений рукой у Хакса осталось впечатление, что у Кайло чувствительна нижняя часть спины и в особенности копчик. Он решил проверить эту догадку и осторожно, едва ощутимо коснулся его. Кайло издал тихий стон и потерся о матрас. Хакс повторил этот жест, чуть увеличив нажим, а затем отвел стек в сторону. Разочарованно выдохнув, Кайло потянулся к нему в отчаянной попытке продлить прикосновение.

— Терпение, — мягко сказал Хакс. — Не спеши.

Он прощально коснулся копчика и провел невидимую линию ниже, к левой ягодице. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ударил тебя?

Кайло согласно мотнул головой. 

— Скажи словами, — потребовал Хакс. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя ударил?

Некоторое время Кайло молчал, только спина тяжело вздымалась.

— Да. Ударь меня, — ответил он, когда Хакс почти перестал ждать.

— Что ж, раз хочешь…

Стек со свистом перерезал воздух и оставил красный след на заднице. Досчитав до трех, Хакс нанес еще один удар, на этот раз по правой ягодице. Сильно он не замахивался: при работе со стеком точность была важнее силы. Нанеся несколько поочередных ударов, Хакс погладил Кайло стеком между расставленных ног, по внутренней стороне бедер. Тот застонал громче, почти не сдерживаясь. В ответ Хакс снова шлепнул его по заднице — и тут же погладил выше, по спине. 

Чередуя удары и легкие, почти воздушные поглаживания стеком, Хакс добился того, что Кайло стал тереться о кровать почти не сдерживаясь. Громкие, гортанные стоны отзывались искрящим теплом внутри. Хаксу стало интересно, сможет ли Кайло кончить без рук, только с помощью стека. Безусловно, это было не совсем то, о чем они договаривались, но Хакс решил, что большого вреда не будет. 

Наверное, он все же увлекся происходящим слишком сильно. 

Теперь Хакс старался бить слабее: боль приносит удовольствие, но иногда мешает кончить, он знал это на собственном опыте. Кайло реагировал ярко — подавался навстречу, стонал, подставлялся под удары и поглаживания. Его лихорадочное возбуждение передалось и Хаксу; несколько раз он ударил менее точно, чем задумывал, и причинил больше боли, чем хотел. Но Кайло, кажется, даже не заметил этого.

Нужно было заканчивать. Находиться на грани потери самоконтроля было приятно и щекотало нервы, но бестолковый риск Хакс не любил. 

— Если хочешь, ты можешь кончить, — тихо произнес он.

Нанеся последний удар, Хакс отложил стек и погладил покрасневшую задницу ладонью. Словно бы в ответ на этот жест Кайло вздрогнул и излился, пачкая покрывало. Хакс не любил грязь, но это, как ни странно, не вызвало закономерного отвращения.

Кайло поднял голову. Его щеки ярко пылали, губы припухли. Хакс прикрыл глаза: от собственного возбуждения стало почти больно. Возможно, он зря заставил парня, явно травмированного, кончить. Но исправлять эту ошибку было поздно.

— Прости, что… — начал Кайло, избегая смотреть в глаза.

— Все в порядке, лежи, отдыхай, — Хакс коснулся его плеча. — Я принесу салфетки. И нужно обработать царапины. 

— Да перестань, это же ерунда, — Кайло недоуменно посмотрел на него влажными темными глазами. 

— Не нужно со мной спорить, — твердо сказал Хакс. — Я обработаю твои царапины, а затем вызову такси.

Кайло приподнялся на локтях и нахмурился. Он больше не выглядел беззащитным и послушным.

— Не нужно, у меня есть машина.

— Ключи от нее и свой адрес оставишь мне, — продолжил Хакс, не меняя тона. — Я найду человека, который пригонит ее к твоему дому.

— Слушай, не нужно этого, — Кайло поджал губы. Он явно сердился. — Я сам разберусь, хорошо?

Хакс устало вздохнул и проговорил:

— Во время и после сессии я забочусь о твоей безопасности. Завтра можешь делать что вздумается, а сегодня — нет. Тебе сейчас нужен отдых. Ты не в состоянии вести сам. 

— Позволь мне это решать, — огрызнулся Кайло.

Такая реакция на заботу, вполне ожидаемая от неопытного партнера, вызывала неконтролируемое раздражение. Хакс понимал как никогда остро: с Кайло будет тяжело, и мускулистая спина и подтянутая задница не искупят этого в полной мере.

— Хорошо, — сказал он устало. — Подвезти себя разрешишь?

Кайло механически взлохматил волосы и бросил: 

— Ладно, как знаешь. Только не раздолбай мою машину.

— Вот и договорились, — Хакс кивнул, оставив последнюю фразу без комментариев. — Когда закончим с твоими царапинами, я заварю нам чаю. 

***  
До дома Кайло, несуразно большого, с немного запущенным садом, они доехали в молчании. Хакс сидел за рулем, Кайло — рядом с ним. В приоткрытые окна задувал теплый вечерний воздух. 

Изредка Хакс посматривал, как ветер треплет пушистые волосы Кайло. Было бы приятно оттаскать его за них — но об этом следовало подумать позже. Кайло ведь так и не сказал, хочет ли он сам продолжения. 

— Приехали, — Хакс мягко затормозил у ворот. — Я уже вызвал себе такси, через минуту оно приедет.

Он не стал задавать вопросы относительно следующей встречи. Кайло сам должен был решить, без подсказок. Добровольно принятое решение стоило куда больше вымученного согласия.

— Ага, спасибо. Я бы тебя позвал в дом, но там неубрано.

— Ничего, я подожду на улице. Вечер теплый. 

Лениво потянувшись, Кайло открыл дверь машины. Хакс вышел следом. Некоторое время они молчали, разглядывая друг друга, затем Кайло вдруг сказал, быстро, точно боясь собственных слов:

— В следующий раз свяжи меня, ладно?

В ответ сердце забилось куда чаще, чем следовало бы, и даже ладони немного вспотели.

— Как захочешь, — Хакс позволил себе мимолетную улыбку. — Я завтра проверю свое расписание, и мы договоримся о новой встрече.


	5. Глава четвертая

Рей закинула ноги на спинку дивана, свесилась вниз головой и потребовала:

— Ну, рассказывай, что там у вас с Хаксом.

Кайло возвел глаза к потолку и страдальчески вздохнул. Хоть что-то в его жизни было стабильным: совершенно невыносимая кузина. Он сел в кресло, взял со столика чашку с прохладным зеленым чаем и устало спросил:

— Слушай, зачем ты вообще пришла? Мы же в любом случае встретились бы за обедом у родителей.

— Тетя Лея сказала проследить, чтобы ты не сбежал, — Рей доброжелательно улыбнулась. — И чтобы не придумал тысячу причин, чтобы не прийти. 

— Да когда я придумывал! — возмутился Кайло.

— В прошлый раз, — напомнила Рей. — И в позапрошлый. 

Кайло поджал губы: у кузины была отвратительно хорошая память.

— Я просто не люблю семейные сборища, что в этом такого?

— Да перестань, это весело, — Рей надоело висеть вниз головой, и она легла на диван по-человечески. — Кстати, сегодня на обед придет Финн. Будь с ним поласковее, хорошо?

— Я всегда ласковый с твоим парнем, — возразил Кайло. — В смысле, я нормально с ним общаюсь. Как и с остальными.

Рей прищурилась.

— Как и с остальными, — повторила она. — В этом и проблема.

— Финн просто не привык ко мне, — Кайло дернул плечом. — Привыкнет, если ты не бросишь его на следующей неделе. Сколько он уже продержался, месяц? Это рекорд.

— Во-первых, не брошу. Во-вторых, По так и сказал ему, — отозвалась Рей. — Что ты, конечно, долбоеб, но не опасный, и к тебе просто нужно привыкнуть. Но все равно не будь таким мрачным, хорошо? Улыбайся, что ли. Хотя бы иногда.

— Вы все уроды, — беззлобно буркнул Кайло. — Еще улыбаться вам.

— Ага, — Рей подмигнула ему. — Но не пытайся сбить меня с толку. Я спросила, как у вас с Хаксом все прошло. 

— Нам обязательно говорить об этом? — уточнил Кайло, разглядывая чашку. 

Рассказывать о себе интимные подробности он не любил. По крайней мере, на трезвую голову.

— Ну, мне интересно, — призналась Рей. — Тебе хоть понравилось?

Это был непростой вопрос. Да, разумеется, ему понравилось, но… Но. Поначалу Кайло ощущал, будто ему не хватило чего-то неуловимого и одновременно привычного. На второй день он понял, чего именно: чувства вины. После сессий со Сноуком оно неизменно приходило — и воспринималось как неизбежная плата за удовольствие. Так было правильно и справедливо: Кайло никогда и ничего не доставалось даром. Однажды он заговорил об этом со Сноуком, и тот подтвердил, что так и должно быть.

— Это неизбежная часть удовольствия, — Сноук говорил тихо, но каждое его слово накрепко запоминалось. — Ты ведь любишь боль, мы оба это знаем. Чувство вины помогает продлить ее, разве ты не чувствуешь?

Иногда, в минуты внезапной ясности сознания, Кайло понимал, что это вранье, что Сноук обманывает его: чувство вины напоминало похмелье после бурной вечеринки, мучительное, заставляющее ощущать брезгливость от самого себя и своих поступков. Именно чувство вины удерживало Кайло рядом со Сноуком. Чувство вины — и страх. Что, если Кайло никогда не встретит никого другого, способного ударить его именно так, как нужно? Что, если журналисты узнают его секрет, если мама узнает о том, какой он испорченный и жалкий? Кайло и без того разочаровал всех, кто верил в него. У него не было ни старательности, ни таланта, и ему никогда не стать по-настоящему великим игроком, каким был дедушка. 

Да, пожалуй, в каком-то смысле Кайло заслужил свое чувство вины. Поэтому он раз за разом приходил к Сноуку, послушно позволял добавлять себе в кофе «одну штуку, чтобы расслабиться», обзывать отвратительными словами и причинять боль, иногда слишком сильную. 

По сути, Хакс делал с ним почти то же самое, однако чувство вины так и не пришло. Это вызывало смутный страх: подсознательно Кайло казалось, будто он получил нечто незаслуженное, и наказание за это будет куда суровее привычных угрызений совести. Его даже радовало, что их новая встреча пока откладывалась: у Хакса было много работы, за что он сухо (или просто так показалось?) извинился. Кайло старался не думать о том, что на самом деле Хакс просто не хочет его видеть.

В глубине души Кайло знал, что Хакс делал с ним нечто совершенно другое, не то, что делал Сноук. Он рефлекторно потер середину груди — там остался шрам, совсем бледный, почти незаметный, если не приглядываться. Это была единственная отметина, что оставил ему Сноук; обычно он предпочитал действовать более осторожно.

— Эй? — в голосе Рей звучало беспокойство. — Все в порядке?

— Да. — Кайло моргнул. — И да, мне понравилось. Было лучше, чем я ожидал.

Лицо Рей просветлело.

— Ага, я так и знала. Мы с Фазмой молодцы, правда?

— Нет, — Кайло отвел взгляд. — И пожалуйста, не надо этим делиться с Фазмой. 

Рей скорчила скучающую рожицу. 

— Ты ужасен, — она бросила взгляд на часы в телефоне и вскочила на ноги. — Ох, мы опаздываем! Чур я за рулем.

***  
Обед в родительском доме был по обыкновению скучным, и даже вкусный тыквенный суп и рис с морепродуктами не могли исправить это. Рей ворковала с Финном, По демонстрировал маме фото своей кошки-трехцветки (Кайло ежедневно наблюдал ее в своей ленте инстаграма и терпеливо ставил сердечки, надеясь, что это отвлечет По от бесконечного постинга новых и новых кадров), папа втолковывал что-то Люку, используя солонку и мятые салфетки. Кайло поманил к себе Чуи и сделал вид, будто очень увлечен почесыванием больших мягких ушей с кисточками; общаться с родственниками желания не было. Собственное прошлое, о котором он говорил разве что с Рей, раз и навсегда отделило его от нормальных людей — и в особенности от собственной семьи.

Внезапно в кармане завибрировал телефон.

«Встретимся завтра? — писал Хакс. — У меня свободный вечер».

«Ага. В шесть?» — торопливо ответил Кайло.

«Договорились».

Кайло поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Рей и сердито посмотрел на нее в ответ. Та ехидно улыбнулась и снова отвернулась к Финну. 

Посмотрев на затухающий экран телефона, Кайло быстро набрал:

«Ты помнишь, что обещал связать меня?»

«Разумеется, помню», — был ответ.

Кайло тихо хмыкнул. Разумеется, надо же! Телефон снова завибрировал, и Кайло перевел его в беззвучный режим, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания.

«Что мне сделать потом?» — спросил Хакс.

Кайло задумался. Ситуация, где выбирал он, а не за него, была непривычной, даже некомфортной. Однако умом Кайло понимал: так правильно, именно так, а не как раньше. 

«Порежь меня», — написал он, определившись. Хотелось уже наконец перекрыть тот шрам, что оставил ему Сноук. 

Ответ пришел не сразу; Хаксу явно не понравилась эта идея, и Кайло уже пожалел, что предложил.

«Не могу обещать, что сделаю это в нашу ближайшую встречу, но мы попробуем».

Не удержавшись, Кайло улыбнулся.

— Что-то хорошее случилось? — спросил Люк, глядя на него светлыми лучистыми глазами.

— А, так, ничего серьезного, — Кайло сделал хмурое лицо. — Один старый знакомый написал.

— Вот как. 

Рей издала неопределенный звук, и Кайло незаметно вытянул ногу и пнул ее под столом.

— Ты помнишь, что сборы через неделю? — спросил Люк. 

— Через неделю? — недоуменно повторил Кайло. — Я думал, через две.

— Мне кажется, имеет смысл начать раньше. Ты, кажется, сам мне говорил, что долгие перерывы вредны, и после них тяжело входить в форму.

Сердце неприятно сжалось: значит, у него всего неделя до отъезда на пятнадцать дней. Вряд ли они с Хаксом успеют встретиться больше одного раза. 

— Я… Да, я говорил. Ты прав, дядя. Конечно.

Экран телефона снова засветился. Кайло скосил взгляд, чтобы прочесть сообщение.

«Я бы хотел завязать тебе глаза».

На секунду Кайло забыл, где находится — как и о том, что он не один. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Хакс писал, чего хочет он сам. Кайло не знал, что именно чувствует по этому поводу. Его бросило в жар, и руки немного вспотели; в мыслях царила путаница. 

— Я… Мне нужно позвонить, — Кайло резко поднялся со своего места. — Извините.

Он поднялся наверх, зашел в ванную, запер дверь и торопливо написал:

«Что бы ты сделал потом?»

Хакс не стал медлить с ответом.

«Уложил бы на живот, привязал к кровати покрепче и взял свечу. На тебя когда-нибудь капали горячий воск?»

Кайло закусил губу. Пожалуй, Сноуку подобное показалось бы слишком утонченным. Он предпочитал действовать грубее.

«Никогда».

«Тем интереснее, — ответил Хакс. — У тебя очень красивая спина, на ней можно целую картину изобразить».

Кайло медленно сглотнул. Он вдруг осознал, что сильно возбужден. С первого этажа, из столовой доносился веселый гомон голосов, и это как будто заводило еще сильнее.

«Но я бы отложил это, не все сразу, — продолжил Хакс, точно догадавшись, что Кайло не в состоянии отвечать ему. — В первый раз я бы постепенно капал на тебя воск и смотрел, как ты дрожишь». 

«Дальше».

Кайло отправил это короткое сообщение и прижался лбом к прохладной стене. Следовало взять себя в руки. Дрочить, заперевшись в ванной, посреди обеда в родительском доме, — позор, если тебе больше пятнадцати. 

«Я бы сделал это симметрично, не люблю беспорядок. Только представь: ровные белые капли воска вдоль позвоночника. А потом я бы взял немного льда, и сделал бы так, чтобы ты перестал понимать, где тепло, а где холод».

— Черт, — сказал Кайло. Отчего-то сильнее всего возбуждало то, что Хакс умудрялся писать такие длинные предложения без ошибок, в то время как он сам… 

— Черт, — повторил Кайло и обреченно расстегнул ширинку. 

В левой руке он по-прежнему сжимал телефон. Именно в тот момент, когда Кайло засунул руку под резинку трусов, пришло новое сообщение:

«Ты бы позволил мне все это, Кайло?»

Подавить громкий стон вышло не до конца. 

— Я бы тебе все сейчас позволил, — прошептал Кайло, обхватывая член. 

«Да», — с третьей попытки набрал он, кинул телефон в раковину и прикусил собственную ладонь, чтобы не шуметь.

У Кайло никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы кончить по-быстрому, но сейчас даже стараться толком не пришлось. Зажмурив глаза, он представил, как лежит на животе, распластанный и связанный, а Хакс неторопливо снимает перчатки и размазывает горячий воск по его спине. Картинка оказалась такой яркой и чувственной, что хватило нескольких резких движений. 

«Спасибо, — написал Кайло, кое-как вытеревшись и отдышавшись. — Обед с родственниками перестал быть таким скучным».

Хакс ответил не сразу.

«И мой родственный обед тоже».

«Не знал, что ты обедаешь с родственниками по выходным», — ответил Кайло, застегивая джинсы.

«Иногда случается. С отцом, если быть конкретнее. Ничего интересного, он смотрит футбол».

Отчего-то показалось, что с родителями у Хакса не ладилось. Но сейчас определенно был неподходящий момент для подобных расспросов.

«А ты?» — спросил Кайло.

«Я в ванной».

Смысл ответа дошел до Кайло не сразу.

— Ух ты. Надо же, — он почувствовал, как кровь снова приливает к паху — и быстро засунул руки под ледяную воду. Долгое отсутствие выглядело бы совсем подозрительно.

«Хорошего тебя дня», — пожелал Кайло, насухо вытерев руки жестким полотенцем.

«Спасибо, и тебе. До завтра».

Вопреки обыкновению, Хакс прибавил к этой фразе веселый смайлик. В ответ Кайло прислал ему сразу три.

***  
Когда Кайло спустился в столовую, никто не обернулся к нему. Все были очень увлечены разговорами — или делали вид. Одна только Рей бросила на него короткий взгляд и до отвращения понимающе ухмыльнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Меня немножечко откопало из реала, и передать вам не могу, как меня это радует. :)  
> Кстати, кошка По выглядит как-то так: http://vsookoshkax.ru/okrasi/trox.jpg


	6. Глава пятая

Тихо тикали настенные часы, за окном постепенно темнело. Хакс искоса наблюдал за тем, как Кайло пьет чай и гладит кошку. Пожалуй, стоило признать: Кайло нравился ему, пожалуй, слишком сильно. Хакс не помнил, кому в последний раз писал настолько фривольные смс. 

Симпатия ощущалась чужеродно, неправильно — и особенно то, что она, возможно, была взаимной. Обычно Хакс не мучился неопределенностью и предпочитал принимать за аксиому тот простой факт, что партнеры относятся к нему как к функции и инструменту для удовлетворения потребностей. Ровно так же, как и он сам относился к ним. Пытался относиться, во всяком случае: те разы, когда выдержка изменяла Хаксу, заканчивались крайне некрасивыми расставаниями. Рано или поздно (чаще всего рано) слишком тесные отношения начинали тяготить его, и он уходил. Или делал так, чтобы ушли от него. Проще было воздерживаться от слишком сильных привязанностей, чтобы не доставлять себе лишних неудобств. 

«Чувства туманят разум», — так говорил отец, и это было тем немногим, в чем он был абсолютно прав. 

— Я уезжаю скоро, — неожиданно сказал Кайло, отставив чашку. — Сборы. Вернусь через недели две, перед началом чемпионата.

Хакс подумал, что это очень некстати, ведь они только начали привыкать друг к другу, но отреагировал сдержанно:

— Вот как. Спасибо, что сообщил.

Кайло опустил глаза: Милли завертелась у него на коленях, требуя внимания. 

— Энакин Скайуокер — твой дедушка? — невпопад спросил Хакс. Ему хотелось задать этот вопрос еще вчера, но после их переписки спрашивать о таком было бы странно. — Он играл за «Татуин Стар» раньше.

— Да, а что? — Кайло нахмурился. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мой отец — его большой поклонник, — Хакс коротко улыбнулся. — Вчера по телевизору повторяли какой-то старый матч, и он сказал, что внук Энакина сейчас играет за ту же команду. 

«Правда, успехами последнее время не блещет», — прибавил отец, но об этом Хакс говорить не стал. 

Кайло неопределенно улыбнулся, как будто услышанное радовало и огорчало его в равной степени.

— Могу достать автограф. После того, как вернусь со сборов, — он помолчал. — Я… Мы с дедушкой редко видимся, они с бабушкой живут очень уединенно, но… В общем, неважно. Будет повод съездить и навестить их.

— Отличная идея, — сказал Хакс. — Думаю, отец обрадуется. Скажет, что я наконец-то завел себе полезных друзей.

Сказанное прозвучало чуть более искренне, чем следовало — и, разумеется, от внимания Кайло это не ускользнуло.

— У вас с отцом так себе отношения, да? — Кайло склонил голову набок. 

— Нет, совершенно обычные, — отозвался Хакс. — Просто разные взгляды на жизнь. 

Он постарался сказать это тоном, не предполагающим дальнейших расспросов, и, кажется, ему это удалось. Кайло неопределенно кивнул и снова начал гладить Милли. Та явно блаженствовала и очень громко урчала. 

— Ты все еще хочешь завязать мне глаза? — вдруг спросил Кайло, подняв взгляд.

Милли издала хриплый недовольный звук: она любила, когда смотрят только на нее.

— А ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я тебя порезал? — с той же интонацией спросил Хакс.

В глазах Кайло мелькнуло что-то странное, похожее на смесь неуверенности и надежды.

— Ты сделаешь это?

— Возможно. — Хакс пожал плечами. — Когда пойму, что ты готов. Пошли наверх. Ты примешь душ, а я все подготовлю. 

Прежде, чем встать с кресла, Кайло осторожно подхватил кошку под животик и опустил на пол, и это показалось почти трогательным. Особенно то, что Милли позволила ему подобную вольность и не укусила напоследок. 

***  
— Продень ладони в петлю, — приказал Хакс, и Кайло молча подчинился. На его лице застыло сосредоточенное задумчивое выражение; из одежды на нем остались только трусы, удивительно скромные. 

Веревку Хакс выбрал достаточно тонкую и не грубую, чтобы избежать лишних травм. Затягивая узел и плотно наматывая концы веревки на сомкнутые запястья, он думал о том, что у Кайло очень красивые руки, крупные и мощные. Даже удивительно, что он выбрал футбол, а не более силовой вид спорта. 

— Повернись спиной, — сказал Хакс, крепко связав концы веревки. — Я завяжу тебе глаза.

Затягивая широкую черную повязку из плотной ткани, он слышал, как дыхание Кайло учащается и становится более прерывистым. Это отозвалось приятным щекочущим теплом внутри. 

— Теперь ложись на спину, я привяжу твои руки к изголовью, затем займусь ногами. 

Объяснить Кайло суть происходящего казалось важным — как и проверить, помнит ли он стоп-слово. Вернее сказать, Хакс чувствовал, что Кайло нужно _именно это_. В подобных вещах интуиция обманывала редко. Хакс не знал толком, что делал с Кайло предыдущий партнер, но последствия были более чем очевидны. 

После душа кожа у Кайло было теплой, чуть покрсневшей и влажной, и иррационально хотелось погладить его по плечам и груди. Хакс с трудом удержался и отдернул руку.

— Лежи и привыкай, — сухо проговорил он, закончив привязывать щиколотки. — Я подготовлю необходимое и вернусь к тебе.

В ответ Кайло хрипло выдохнул. Поднявшись на ноги, Хакс позволил себе несколько секунд полюбоваться на него, такого сильного и такого послушного, и подошел к заранее приготовленному столику с инструментами. Пожалуй, использовать на Кайло скальпель было рано, а вот нож, не самый острый, с удобной ручкой, вполне подходил. Хакс протер руки дезинфицирующим составом, промокнул салфеткой и надел черные латексные перчатки. Кровь привлекала его, но была слишком опасной субстанцией и не прощала бездумного отношения к себе. Когда-нибудь, если все не закончится слишком быстро, Хакс попросит Кайло сделать необходимые анализы, и тогда с его кровью можно будет совершить куда как более интересные манипуляции... 

В этот момент Хакс вспомнил, что не собирался резать Кайло до крови, и залепил себе мысленную пощечину. Терять контроль так быстро, от одного лишь намека на иной уровень близости, было совершенно непростительно.

Кайло лежал очень тихо, однако Хакс почти физически чувствовал его нетерпение. Он сам неоднократно испытывал на себе ощущение полной дезориентации; с опытными партнерами подобное даже нравилось ему. Плотная повязка не пропускала свет, и осознание себя в пространстве терялось. Звуки, даже самые невинные, тревожили и настораживали. Невозможность предсказать, что случится в следующий момент, обостряла чувствительность до предела. 

Хакс тщательно продезинфицировал нож и снова опустился на кровать. Он не спешил: чем дольше ожидание, тем острее удовольствие. Кайло жадно облизнул губы; по его телу прошла легкая дрожь. 

— Тебе страшно? — тихо спросил Хакс. 

— Нет, — отозвался Кайло после паузы. Он словно бы решал, позволено ли ему разговаривать. Лишенный способности видеть, Кайло не мог прочесть желания Хакса по выражению лица. Почему-то это цепляло куда сильнее, чем очевидное послушание. 

— Хорошо, — Хакс улыбнулся и приставил лезвие ножа к горлу Кайло. Тот сглотнул. — Мне нравятся смелые. 

Хакс мягко повел лезвие ниже, сначала по правой ключице, затем по груди. Кайло попытался податься вперед, но веревки крепко удерживали его на месте.

— Тише, — Хакс надавил на рукоять чуть сильнее. — Не все сразу. 

Кончиком лезвия он начертил на груди Кайло несколько бледных, пересекающихся между собой линий, потом положил нож плашмя, так, чтобы тот прочувствовал холод металла. Кайло вздрогнул, однако с места не сдвинулся. Ухмыльнувшись, Хакс перевернул нож и с нажимом провел острием по плоскому мускулистому животу. Собственное возбуждение дало о себе знать: все-таки партнеры с такими красивыми телами попадались ему нечасто. 

Хакс довел лезвие до резинки трусов и замер: соблазн чуть припустить их и нежно коснуться ножом чувствительной кожи в паху был велик, но Кайло был слишком очевидно возбужден. Не то чтобы это смущало; скорее, Хаксу хотелось терзать его как можно дольше, не доводя до разрядки. Партнеры, которые так сильно заводились от боли, также были редкостью. 

Сдвинувшись в сторону, Хакс опустил руку между раздвинутых ног и провел ножом по внутренней стороне бедра. Кайло издал тихий стон, почти разочарованный. Прикосновения лезвия в таких чувствительных местах для многих казались не болезненными, а скорее до брезгливого неприятными, и в качестве извинения Хакс снова приставил нож к горлу Кайло. Он некоторое время поводил лезвием по шее, любуясь резкими движениями кадыка, затем приставил острие к подбородку и чуть усилил нажим. Кайло снова застонал, на этот раз просяще.

Хакс провел лезвием по ключицам, украшая их едва заметными волнистыми полосами. В окно заглянуло мягкое вечернее солнце, и его свет вдруг явно выделил бледную выпуклую отметину на груди. Такой шрам мог оставить скальпель, и почему-то Хакса рассердило это — то, что на теле Кайло оставил свои следы другой человек. Не только в душе, но и на теле. В голове вдруг стало совершенно пусто, контроль истаял, пусть и только на миг. Когда Хакс снова взял себя в руки, то увидел красную царапину поверх старого шрама; несколько капель крови все-таки выступило. Это неприятно поразило. Он не должен был настолько забываться и позволять бессмысленной ревности брать на собой верх. Отложив в сторону нож — на сегодня с этим было покончено, Хакс осторожно размазал их по груди; на бледной коже розовые разводы казались очень яркими. Кайло стонал сквозь зубы и, пожалуй, терся бы об его руку, если бы веревки позволили. Он как будто выпал из реальности, погрузился в свои ощущения так глубоко, что перестал себя контролировать.

— Ты очень красивый сейчас, — шепнул Хакс, не сумев удержать язык за зубами. — Самый красивый. 

Кайло закусил губу, и Хакс, снова поддавшись дикому, глупому порыву, погладил его по щеке, очерчивая пальцами крупные родинки. Судя по раздавшемуся в ответ вздоху, Кайло был не против, чтобы ему помогли дойти до разрядки.

— Ты хочешь кончить? — спросил Хакс, хоть и не должен был спрашивать, их отношения не предполагали подобного. В рамках и заранее оговоренных сценариях нет смысла, если нарушать договоренности так легко. 

Наверное, Кайло и сам это понимал. Он мотнул головой в сторону и шепнул: 

— Т-татуин. 

Его голос дрогнул, как будто он не был до конца уверен в своем праве использовать стоп-слово. Хакс почувствовал странную гордость: он смог научить Кайло обозначать свои границы. Он, а не тот, кто оставил белый шрам на его груди. 

Одновременно Хакс ощущал смутное разочарование, словно бы из его рук вдруг ускользнуло нечто очень важное. То, что хотелось удержать. Наверное, проще было считать этот эпизод проверкой для себя и Кайло. Они прошли ее, и это радовало. Во всяком случае, должно было радовать.

— Я тебя услышал, — Хакс придвинулся ближе и первым делом снял с Кайло повязку. Они встретились взглядами и, кажется, одновременно отвели глаза. Кайло смотрел так восторженно, будто был до безумия счастлив.

Хакс не хотел думать о том, как выглядит он сам. 

***  
Освобожденный от веревок, Кайло стал привычно отстраненным и закрытым. Сложно было поверить, что несколько минут назад он стонал и доверчиво терся щекой о руку.

— Шрам на твоей груди, он… — Хакс осекся. Он не знал, как правильнее спросить о таком, да и нужно ли в принципе спрашивать и усложнять отношения. — Он давно у тебя?

— Из прошлой жизни, — Кайло дернул плечом. — Когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу, наверное. 

Хакс кивнул. На секунду ему и в самом деле захотелось, чтобы ему рассказали обо всем.


	7. Глава шестая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спорим, вы сейчас удивились. xD

В этот раз сборы тянулись невыносимо долго. Обычно Кайло любил эту часть работы — однообразие интенсивных тренировок затягивало и не оставляло времени на ненужные раздумья и копание в себе. Но теперь ему постоянно казалось, будто он упускает что-то. Кого-то. 

Хакс не писал ему — возможно, не хотел беспокоить или был занят, или нашел себе дела поинтереснее, чем общение по смс. Это задевало: разумеется, они ничего друг другу не обещали, да и отношений у них в общем-то не было — и все же Кайло как будто бы успел привязаться, пусть и самую малость. Странно было даже думать о таком, но Хакс чинил его, словно сломанную вещь, и помогал забыть то, что сделал Сноук. Кайло понимал, что полностью стереть из памяти прошлое не выйдет, и с последствиями ему предстоит жить до самого конца. Однако Хакс делал так, что оно, это прошлое, переставало иметь значение. Хотя бы то время, что они проводили вместе. 

Наверное, нужно было написать первым, но Кайло не мог придумать достойный повод. Не писать же банальное привет-как-дела, в самом деле. Как назло, ничего интересного вокруг не происходило: Хакс не интересовался футболом, и детали тренировок его вряд ли интересовали — как и то, что у Кайло наконец-то наладилось взаимопонимание с сокомандниками. Возможно, однажды у него получится выйти на прежний уровень и оправдать надежды, что на него возлагались. Ну, хотя бы их небольшую часть.

На четвертый день сборов, поздно вечером, когда Кайло почти решился написать это тупое бессмысленное привет-как-дела, Хакс прислал смс первым:

«Не знаю, отбирают ли у вас телефон на время сборов, но я должен показать тебе что-то».

В следующем сообщении пришло фото: Милли уютно лежала в почтовой коробке, вытянув вперед толстые лапки. 

«Она не позволяет выкинуть мусор», — гласила приписка.

Кайло улыбнулся: на секунду он позволил себе представить, что Хакс специально искал невинный и одновременно забавный повод написать ему первым. От этой мысли внутри разлилось приятное тепло.

«Глупое животное», — ответил Кайло.

«Поумнее некоторых людей, — парировал Хакс и тут же прислал еще одно сообщение: — Это не о тебе, если что. Как твои дела?».

«Хорошо, тренируюсь», — написал Кайло и задумался, чего бы еще прибавить. 

Сообщать о том, что он скучает и думает об их следующей встрече, пожалуй, не стоило.

«Моя кузина Рей выходит замуж, представляешь? Причем сообщила мне об этом в смс, в перерыве между спамом дебильными мемами, — напечатал Кайло вместо глупых бессмысленных признаний. — Она решила, что они с Финном родственные души или что-то вроде этого, и поэтому тянуть не надо. Хрень какая-то, как по мне».

«Не веришь в родственные души?» — Хакс печатал эту короткую фразу подозрительно долго. 

«Не особенно, — признался Кайло. — Но на свадьбу придется идти. С меня голову снимут, если не пойду». 

Если бы он был посмелее, то пригласил бы Хакса с собой. Рей сказала, чтобы он обязательно привел кого-нибудь, и это невинное _кого-нибудь_ было до крайности красноречивым.

«Сочувствую», — в ответе Хакса ощущался (или просто мерещился) некоторый сарказм.

Что отвечать на такое, было неясно. Кайло повертел телефон в руках и вдруг осознал, что не поинтересовался, как дела у Хакса. 

Все же общение вживую складывалось гораздо проще, чем переписка. 

«Идиот, какой же идиот», — ругнулся Кайло на самого себя.

«А ты как? Много дел?»

«Бывало и больше, летом всегда затишье».

Ответ выглядел сухим и каким-то формальным. Кайло стиснул зубы: и что теперь, пожелать спокойной ночи и лечь спать? И зачем тогда было слать фотографию кошки и начинать разговор? Хотелось определенности, поэтому Кайло спросил прямо: «Встретимся, когда я вернусь?»

Почти одновременно на экране всплыло: «Встретимся, когда ты вернешься?»

Некоторое время Кайло пялился на сообщение и широко улыбался. Собственные страхи и сомнения показались глупыми — потому что у Хакса, судя по всему, они были ровно такими же. 

«Черт. Да, встретимся», — они снова написали друг другу одновременно.

Впервые за последние дни на душе стало легко. Кайло поудобнее устроился на кровати и бросил взгляд на часы: время шло к полуночи. Еще немного, и на утреннюю тренировку его не добудятся.

«Давай завтра спишемся пораньше? Часов в девять. А то у меня режим».

Кайло немного беспокоился, что Хакс спросит, зачем ему это и о чем им переписываться, но тот ответил коротко: «Давай».

Наверное, он и в самом деле был не против. 

***  
«Что ты сделаешь со мной, когда мы встретимся?» — спросил Кайло следующим вечером.

Его пальцы чуть подрагивали от нетерпения, пока он набирал эти слова.

«Привязал бы тебя к кровати, как в прошлый раз, и оставил бы так на некоторое время, — Хакс ответил быстро, будто ждал этого вопроса. — Мне кажется, тебе это нужно — побыть в покое и тишине некоторое время. А я буду рядом».

Кайло представил, как лежит на кровати, вдыхает легкий морской запах освежителя для белья, и обволакивающую тишину нарушает только дыхание, его и Хакса. По спине прошла дрожь.

«Наверное, ты прав, — напечатал Кайло. — А что потом?»

«Чего бы ты хотел?» — Хакс ответил не сразу.

Кайло задумался: вопрос был даже не в том, чего ему захочется при встрече, а в том, что ему предстоит вспоминать сегодня перед сном. 

«Чтобы ты немного придушил меня», — наконец решил он.

Фраза звучала глуповато, но сформулировать иначе Кайло не смог. Однако Хакс, как и всегда, понял все верно и не стал цепляться к словам.

«С помощью веревки?»

«Нет, лучше кожаный ремень. Широкий, черный, с большой пряжкой».

«Ты хочешь, чтобы остались следы?»

«Да».

Кайло сделал прерывистый глубокий вдох. Сердце колотилось в безумном ритме, и воздуха не хватало. Он представил, как черный грубый ремень медленно сдавливает его шею, по капле вытесняя из тела жизнь. Дышать становится все труднее и труднее, перед глазами резко темнеет, и панический ужас смешивается с острым возбуждением от одной только мысли, что контроль над ситуацией теперь целиком и полностью в руках Хакса. 

Никогда прежде фантазии о возможной смерти не возбуждали так сильно. Сделав еще один вдох, Кайло приглушил свет и засунул руку в трусы. 

«Хорошо. Я не буду спешить и начну затягивать петлю постепенно, — непостижимым образом Хакс угадывал даже неозвученные желания. — Буду слушать твое дыхание, все более прерывистое, и усиливать давление».

На одно короткое мгновение Кайло почувствовал себя полным дураком. Лихорадочно ласкать себя, читая сообщения, всегда казалось уделом неудачников, чем-то жалким до гадливости. Но остановиться не выходило; было слишком хорошо. Лучше, чем с кем-либо в жизни.

«Дальше», — потребовал Кайло.

Хакс ответил немного погодя; очевидно, тоже был занят. Однако затем он прислал сразу несколько сообщений.

«Я затяну ремень туго, как удавку, чтобы он врезался в кожу, и почти позволю тебе отключиться. Твоя жизнь — в моих руках, но я не хочу ее отнимать. Я досчитаю до трех и ослаблю петлю». 

«Мы повторим это несколько раз». 

«Ремень грубый и жесткий, у тебя на шее останутся следы. Красивые. Тебе придется долго их скрывать, если не хочешь, чтобы о твоих пристрастиях стало известно всем».

Закусив подушку, чтобы не стонать на всю базу, Кайло кончил и некоторое время лежал, глядя в потолок. Он чувствовал себя ненормально счастливым и настолько наполненным, что даже написать новое сообщение не было сил.

Судя по замолкшему телефону, Хакс был в той же ситуации.

«Знаешь, я бы не стал это делать в реальности, — написал он чуть погодя. — Это крайне небезопасная практика. Разве что чисто символически и руками, чтобы чувствовать твой пульс».

Эта забота — Сноуку бы даже в голову такое не пришло, ему нравилось доводить до грани — отозвалась внутри новой волной возбуждения, но Кайло усилием воли заставил себя не терять головы. Еще не хватало дрочить на Хакса просто так, как будто они встречаются или что-то вроде этого. 

«Руками даже лучше, — ответил Кайло, собравшись с мыслями. — Особенно если ты будешь в перчатках. Спасибо тебе».

Он прикрыл глаза и положил телефон на грудь. Тот был теплым, и можно было представить, что это Хакс прикоснулся к нему. Причем безо всяких перчаток. 

«Тебе спасибо. Напишу завтра вечером. Спокойной ночи», - написал Хакс, но это сообщение Кайло прочел только с утра и ответил пожеланием хорошего дня. 

***  
— Ты молодец, — коротко сказал дядя и легонько хлопнул Кайло по плечу.

От неожиданности тот немного споткнулся.

— О чем ты? 

— Обо всем, — дядя мягко улыбнулся. — О том, как ты тренируешься и о том, как ведешь себя вне поля, — он помолчал. — Признаться, некоторое время у меня были сомнения относительно того, стоит ли тебе возвращаться в спорт. Вдруг это не твое, а мы все просто давим на тебя? Но сейчас я вижу, что ты действительно этого хочешь. Вернуться, стать прежним, играть.

Иногда Кайло беспричинно казалось, будто дядя знает самые грязные подробности его прошлого. Но Рей, конечно же, не стала бы сдавать его.

— Да, — Кайло прикусил нижнюю губу. — Хочу, конечно. Надеюсь, сезон выйдет удачным.

На самом деле ему хотелось… Черт знает, может, и в самом деле играть. И вернуться. 

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — дядя снова потрепал его по плечу. - Совершенно не сомневаюсь.


	8. Глава седьмая

«Я заеду к тебе сегодня, ладно?»

Нахмурившись, Хакс перечитал сообщение еще раз, но его смысл не изменился: похоже, Кайло хотел приехать к нему _просто так_ , без предварительной договоренности. Определенно, это выходило за рамки их регламентированных отношений.

Хакс знал, что Кайло вчера вечером вернулся со сборов; они переписывались две недели подряд (еще один выход за условленные рамки), не только перед сном, и даже договорились встретиться в конце недели, на выходных. Не сегодня. 

Откровенно говоря, Хакс планировал провести вечер за мольбертом и закончить наконец давно начатый пейзаж, но почему-то написать «нет, не приезжай» оказалось слишком сложно. Наверное, ему было просто-напросто любопытно, что же Кайло понадобилось так срочно… Или не просто. Самым печальным здесь было то, что Хакс прекрасно понимал: любому другому человеку, даже Фазме, он бы с легкостью отказал. 

«Просто заеду, это ненадолго. Или у тебя планы на вечер?» — написал Кайло, как будто почувствовав его сомнения.

«Нет, никаких. Ты можешь приехать», — ответил Хакс, ощущая легкое недовольство собой из-за отсутствия этих самых планов на вечер.

«Отлично, буду через пятнадцать минут».

— Твою мать, — Хакс отбросил телефон и нервно помассировал виски.

Глупо было думать, что Кайло хватит вежливости и такта предупредить о своем визите хотя бы за полчаса. С трудом подавив раздражение, Хакс встал с кресла, стащил с себя фартук и убрал в угол складной стул, мольберт и краски. Милли наблюдала за суетой со сдержанным интересом. 

— У нас гости, — сказал ей Хакс. — Кайло, ты его знаешь. Веди себя прилично, пожалуйста.

Милли зажмурила рыжие глаза и душераздирающе зевнула. В этот момент в дверь позвонили. Хакс вздохнул: у Кайло были некоторые проблемы с восприятием себя во времени и пространстве. С момента, когда пришло последнее сообщение, не прошло и пяти минут.

— Иду, — Хакс неторопливо пошел к двери, на ходу приглаживая волосы.

Хорошо, что он и дома одевался неизменно опрятно — никаких пижам, растянутых футболок и домашних костюмов, только джинсы и рубашки темных цветов. Неряшливость раздражала, особенно собственная.

— Привет. — Кайло замялся на пороге и, судя по выражению лица, чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. — Я рано, да?

— Ну что ты, — Хакс криво улыбнулся. — Все в порядке. Проходи. 

Кивнув, Кайло зашел внутрь. Он явно смущался и как будто сутулился, чтобы занимать меньше места, и против воли захотелось коснуться его плеча, чтобы приободрить. В руках Кайло держал футбольный мяч. 

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что твой отец — поклонник моего деда. В смысле, как игрока, — он нервно облизнул губы. — И я обещал автограф. Вот, держи.

— Да, говорил. — Хакс механически взял мяч. — Спасибо. Я… Я не думал, что ты запомнишь.

На мяче размашистым почерком было написано: «Мистеру Хаксу, с пожеланием всяческих успехов. Э. Скайуокер», — и красивая, уверенная подпись чуть ниже.

— Я давно не навещал его, если честно, — сообщил Кайло. — А тут двойной повод.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Хакс, все еще удивляясь: обычно он был тем, кто помнит об обещаниях. — А почему не навещал? 

Кайло дернул плечом. Кажется, ему совершенно не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Мне было стыдно, — проговорил Кайло, пока Хакс старательно придумывал, как разрядить обстановку. — Стыдно, что я не оправдываю надежд. Что я не стал таким, как он, что я плохой игрок. Мне казалось, что он не захочет меня видеть. Бабушка всегда мне рада, а он… Он сложный человек, с характером. Все делает по-своему. Когда был молодым, отказался заключать контракт с одной известной зарубежной командой, потому что ради этого пришлось бы переезжать, а у бабушки тут карьера. Ты, наверное, слышал про нее. Падме Амидала, известная правозащитница и журналистка. Сейчас книги пишет. 

Хакс медленно сглотнул. Это имя было ему известно — в политике и общественной жизни он разбирался куда лучше, чем в футболе. Что ни говори, семья у Кайло была очень, очень влиятельная, сплошные спортсмены и политики (несколько дней назад Кайло так же походя написал о своей матери — члене парламента). Интересно, что они сделают с Хаксом, если узнают… Впрочем, они не узнают. 

— Деда многие осуждали за это. За то, что он не раскрыл свой потенциал до конца, — продолжил Кайло, не заметив, к счастью, его беспокойства. — Но мне кажется, он прав. Это важно — делать, как ты хочешь, а не так, как все от тебя ждут. Только сложно.

— Да, — Хакс кивнул; услышанное неприятно цепляло, будто напоминая о собственных неудачах. — Очень сложно. В конце концов, у тебя с дедушкой все прошло хорошо?

— Да, ему было приятно, — ответил Кайло. — Сказал, что хочет познакомиться с тобой. С тем человеком, ради которого я сподобился навестить родного деда, так он выразился. 

— Ты сказал ему, кто я? — осторожно спросил Хакс.

Не то чтобы он сам понимал до конца, кем они на самом деле являются друг для друга. 

— Сказал, что знакомый, — Кайло подергал себя за рукав, явно волнуясь. — Мне кажется, он не поверил. У меня редко появляются новые знакомые, если честно, — он помолчал и прибавил: — Ты даже не представляешь, что мой дед пытался писать на мяче вместо нормальных пожеланий! У него ужасное чувство юмора. 

— Отцу понравится, — невпопад отозвался Хакс. — Спасибо тебе еще раз. 

Повисло неловкое, тягостное молчание.

— Извини, что я пришел без приглашения, — Кайло опомнился первым. — Не хотел мешать, просто… Ладно, неважно. Я пойду.

— Нет, останься, — Хакс все же коснулся его руки. — Проходи в гостиную. Выпьем чаю. У меня и в самом деле нет никаких планов на вечер. Должен же я хоть как-то тебя отблагодарить. 

Упрашивать дважды не пришлось: Кайло улыбнулся, прошел в гостиную и сел в то же кресло, что и обычно. Милли мгновенно проснулась и, подняв хвост, устремилась к гостю. Хакс ревниво отметил, что к нему она обычно не подбегает так резво.

— Ты рисовал? — Кайло с интересом посмотрел на мольберт в углу; одновременно он старательно гладил кошку по голове.

— Да, — Хакс почувствовал себя неловко. — У меня есть отвратительная привычка рисовать в гостиной, хотя наверху есть отдельная комната. Тут очень приятный свет по вечерам, сложно удержаться.

— Можно взглянуть? — Кайло посмотрел на него снизу вверх цепким внимательным взглядом. 

— Там нет ничего интересного. — Хакс не любил показывать незаконченное. — Все тот же пейзаж, что и на стенах. На этот раз в дневном свете. 

— Вот как, — Кайло отвел взгляд.

— Считаешь это странным? — спросил Хакс несколько оборонительно.

Кайло снова посмотрел на него и ответил, как будто стесняясь своих слов:

— Немного. Но это не в плохом смысле. Это хорошо, когда странно. 

— Фазма тоже считает, что странно рисовать одно и то же все время. — Хакс хмыкнул. — Что я веду себя как маньяк. Ну, знаешь, сначала парень рисует одно и то же, а потом убивает старушку-соседку, потому что та косо на него посмотрела. 

Он ожидал, что Кайло усмехнется, но тот оставался серьезным. 

— Я не всегда рисую одно и то же, но иногда… иногда приходит время этого пейзажа, — пояснил Хакс. — Это помогает расслабиться и разгрузить голову. 

Кайло кивнул, как будто и в самом деле понимал.

— Я давно там не был, — зачем-то признался Хакс. — В этом месте. Рисую по памяти.

Милли хрипло мявкнула и запрыгнула Кайло на колени.

— Почему? — спросил тот, почесывая ее за ушами. 

— Там обычно проводит время отец, я не люблю с ним видеться, — Хакс сам не ожидал, что даст такой честный ответ. — Я уже, кажется, говорил с тобой об этом, он неплохой человек… Нам просто тесно вместе. 

— Знакомо, — Кайло осторожно прижал Милли к груди и та, вопреки обыкновению, не стала вырываться. — Мне с моим отцом тоже тесно. И он тоже хороший человек. 

— Он тоже политик, как и твоя мать? — поинтересовался Хакс. 

— Нет, бизнесмен. Не то чтобы это делало ситуацию лучше, — Кайло помолчал и прибавил, хитро глядя искоса. — Я думал, ты все уже про меня нагуглил. В смысле, про мою семью. Это ведь просто. Ты кажешься человеком, который не любит неожиданностей. 

— Но ведь это не ты, — ответил Хакс, и снова слишком честно. — Я много читал про футбол, про команду, в который ты играешь, а твоя родня… Ты сам расскажешь про них, если захочешь. Мне не хотелось в это лезть.

По лицу Кайло он понял, что сказал что-то не то. Не то, что от него ждали.

— Спасибо, Хакс, — Кайло смотрел на него со странным выражением — слишком пристально, слишком благодарно. 

Не так, как Хакс заслуживал. 

— Я сделаю чай, — он сделал шаг назад. — Пойдешь на кухню или подождешь здесь?

Милли высвободилась из объятий Кайло — очевидно, тот все же тискал ее слишком сильно. 

— Я пойду с тобой. — Кайло поднялся на ноги. 

Хакс кивнул, кинул мяч в кресло и вышел из комнаты.

***  
Кухню Хакс не любил — она выглядела слишком современно, стандартно и не вписывалась в общий интерьер. Но исправить это никак не хватало времени.

— Помочь тебе? — спросил Кайло, стоя у стены и осматриваясь. 

— Просто сядь, — тон вышел неуместно приказным, и Хакс прибавил мягче: — Пожалуйста.

Кайло сделал громкий — слишком громкий — вдох и послушно сел на высокий стул. 

— Молодец. Хороший мальчик, — Хакс отвернулся и включил чайник. 

— Перестань, — глухо отозвался Кайло. — Это... Не надо говорить такие вещи. 

— Что, не нравится быть хорошим мальчиком? — спросил Хакс, обернувшись. 

— Нравится, — Кайло смотрел на него как будто бы жадно. — Очень. Но только для тебя. 

По спине пробежала дрожь. Держать свои фантазии в узде было сложно, но Хакс твердо знал: сегодня между ними ничего не будет — сессия требует соответствующего настроя и подготовки, а нечто более спонтанное не слишком-то вписывается в их отношения. 

Во всяком случае, еще хуже, чем чаепития.

— Так, чайник почти вскипел. Тебе зеленый или черный? — спросил Хакс, довольный поводом сменить тему. 

— Черный, пожалуйста.

Щеки у Кайло чуть покраснели, и это зрелище волновало. Возможно, соглашаться на чаепитие не стоило, но сейчас отступать было поздно.

К чаю нашлись остатки кокосового печенья, которое принесла Фазма в прошлые выходные.

— Извини, что больше ничего нет. — Хаксу и в самом деле было неловко. — Я просто не ждал гостей.

— Ничего, — Кайло взял печенье, определенно из вежливости. — Это ты извини, что я так ворвался.

Некоторое время они молчали. Хакс хотел начать разговор, но боялся снова сказать лишнее — как, очевидно, и Кайло. Вне привычных рамок было сложно понять, кто они друг другу и как следует себя вести. 

— Значит, ты любишь рисовать, да? — судя по выражению лица, Кайло и сам понимал, что сказал идиотскую банальность.

— Люблю, — Хакс кивнул. 

— А что именно? Море?

Эта фраза прозвучала как насмешка, но, наверное, не была ей.

— Нет, море — это… Это как дурная привычка. Я люблю пейзажи, самые разные. Людей — меньше. Я имею в виду, рисовать, — Хакс отпил чаю. — А ты? Тебе нравится то, чем ты занимаешься?

Разговор складывался неловкий — как будто между собой общались два человека, совсем недавно научившиеся базовым правилам коммуникации.

— Да. — Кайло повертел чашку в руках. — Но иногда я думаю о том, что тренировать мне бы понравилось больше. Учить других. Пока что об этом думать рано, мне не хватит квалификации, да и авторитета тоже. Наверное, потом.

— Твои планы на будущее… внушительны, — Хакс с уважением посмотрел на него. — У меня бы никогда не хватило терпения на преподавание. Мне предлагали, но я отказался. 

— Серьезно? — Кайло недоуменно свел брови. — Мне кажется, ты очень терпеливый. Во всяком случае, со мной. 

Хакс с трудом проглотил чай. Как и всегда, Кайло говорил смущающие вещи с восхитительной легкостью.

— Ты — это другое, — Хакс отставил чашку в сторону. — И в твоем случае это не вопрос терпения. Ты мне нравишься. 

Последнее было явно лишним, но сказанного было не вернуть. Наверное, следовало пояснить, что это «нравиться» совсем не романтического свойства, но Хакс не успел. Кайло снова посмотрел на него темным, гипнотизирующим взглядом и сказал тихо:

— Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Хакс не совсем понимал, какой смысл он вкладывал в эти слова, и это всерьез тревожило. Ситуация неумолимо ускользала из-под контроля. 

— Видишь ли, Кайло, я… — начал Хакс и был перебит.

— Мне домой пора, да? Я пойду. Можешь не провожать, дверь найду.

Кайло как будто бы сам испугался того, что сказал, — или почувствовал, что слова Хакса ему не понравятся. Они одновременно поднялись со стульев.

— Нет, я лучше провожу тебя, — настоял Хакс.

В коридоре было темно. Хакс потянулся к включателю, но Кайло вдруг перехватил его запястье. 

— Что? — Хакс дернулся в сторону.

Кайло послушно отступил. Хакс с опозданием отметил, что пальцы у него были влажными и чуть дрожали.

— Не зажигай свет, — попросил Кайло почти умоляюще. — У меня смелости не хватит при свете. Пожалуйста.

Он шагнул ближе, вцепился Хаксу в плечи и крепко поцеловал. Это был жадный, но очень короткий поцелуй, и ответить на него не вышло бы при всем желании. Мозг безжалостно фиксировал то, что у Кайло по-прежнему трясутся руки, и то, что его дыхание приятно пахнет чаем и кокосовым печеньем, и даже то, что Хаксу, вопреки здравому смыслу, хочется успокоить его и подбодрить.

Одновременно Хакс понимал, что следует отстраниться — но Кайло отстранился первым.

— Прости. Я знаю, я не должен был, — сказал он и, развернувшись, быстро вышел за дверь. 

Так же быстро, как и поцеловал.

Хакс оперся о стену, прикрыл глаза и медленно вытер рот. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы случившееся ему по-настоящему не понравилось.


	9. Глава восьмая

Остаток дня и весь следующий Кайло не находил себе места. Произошедшее казалось совершенно идиотским. Какого черта нужно было нарушать договоренность и лезть с поцелуями? В который уже раз Кайло испортил все, причем сделал это собственными руками — как, впрочем, и всегда.

Разумеется, Хакс не выходил на связь. 

«А чего ты ждал? Людям обычно не нравится, когда их прижимают к стенке и целуют», — внутренний голос говорил с интонациями Рей. От этого делалось только хуже. 

На третий день Кайло все же решился написать первым. Как ни крути, он задолжал Хаксу извинение. Битый час он пытался сформулировать свои разрозненные мысли в емкую и выразительную фразу, но в итоге написал банальное:

«Прости за поцелуй. Я не должен был».

Ответ долго не приходил. Некоторое время Кайло сидел и смотрел в телефон, затем отключил звук и положил его на стол экраном вниз, но легче не стало. Краем глаза Кайло все равно продолжал наблюдать, не пришел ли ответ. В момент, когда он устал мучиться от неизвестности и решил выключить телефон, на экране всплыло сообщение от Хакса. Оно было коротким:

«Ничего страшного».

Кайло выругался сквозь зубы. Ну и как это следовало понимать? Хакс злится на него и не хочет больше иметь с ним дел, Хакс и в самом деле простил его, Хаксу требуются более пространные извинения?

«Ты больше не хочешь меня видеть?» — прямо спросил Кайло.

Ответа снова пришлось подождать.

«Хочу, и в этом есть некоторая проблема», — от этих слов по спине пробежала дрожь.

В голове пронеслось невозможное: что, если Хаксу понравилось, и теперь он тоже смущен и сбит с толку? Это было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. 

«Какая?» — напечатал Кайло. 

На этот раз Хакс не тянул:

«Я наберу тебя, можно? Долго писать».

«Конечно».

Звонок раздался почти мгновенно. Пару секунд Кайло гипнотизировал знакомый номер, затем выдохнул и принял вызов. 

— Привет, — негромко сказал Хакс. 

— Привет, — ответил Кайло.

Они помолчали. Кайло не знал, о чем говорить, а Хакс явно пытался подобрать слова.

— Я много думал о том, что случилось, — наконец сказал он. — И я хочу поговорить с тобой откровенно. Я уже упоминал об этом в самом начале. О том, что не ищу любовника. Так вот, это не кокетство и не попытка набить себе цену. Это правда, — пауза показалась слишком долгой. — Меня не интересуют отношения, в том числе сексуальные. Это требует от меня много эмоциональных затрат и приносит мало отдачи. Я люблю рамки, а стандартные отношения слишком легко за них выходят. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Да, — отозвался Кайло, хотя понимал в основном отдельные слова, а не значение предложений.

— Я знаю, это звучит безумно, — Хакс хмыкнул. — Но это так. Я не самый приятный человек, это мне тоже известно, и если ты хочешь кого-то более… нормального, то я действительно желаю тебе удачи, Кайло. Никаких обид. Ты мне нравишься, но я могу дать тебе только то, о чем мы договорились ранее. Ни больше, ни меньше. Это не ультиматум и не шантаж, это просто… Просто я такой. Если у тебя сложилось другое впечатление обо мне, прости, я не хотел этого. 

В тишине было слышно, как рядом с Хаксом хрипло мяукнула его дурацкая кошка. Несмотря на огромное, мучительное разочарование, Кайло улыбнулся — и понял вдруг, что не готов расстаться и потерять то немногое, что у него было. Только не сейчас, когда он почти что стал собой прежним.

— Нет, — произнес Кайло. — В смысле, ты прав. Давай сделаем вид, что наша последняя встреча прошла… не так? 

— Ты уверен? — в голосе Хакса мелькнуло сомнение. — Пойми меня правильно: я не хочу диктовать условия. Они должны быть комфортными для нас обоих, ты же понимаешь это?

— Да, — Кайло сжал трубку в потной ладони. — Мне становится легче от того, что мы делаем. Я не хочу ничего менять, правда.

— Мне тоже, — проговорил Хакс после недолгого молчания. — Мне тоже становится легче. Хорошо, в таком случае давай попробуем снова. Какие у тебя планы на ближайшие дни?

— Планы? Я проверю и напишу тебе, договорились? — Кайло постарался, чтобы его голос не дрожал. Хакс не должен был догадаться о том, что он чувствует. 

— Договорились. Увидимся. 

— Увидимся.

Кайло повесил трубку и прикрыл глаза: теперь нужно было любой ценой удержаться в рамках договоренности, потому что еще одну попытку сблизиться Хакс наверняка не простит. Наверное, правильнее было бы сказать ему, что ничего не выйдет, признать свою — да, черт возьми — влюбленность и не врать, но Кайло никогда не умел принимать верные решения.

— Я вытерплю, — сказал он своему отражению в экране телефона.

В самом деле, за свою жизнь Кайло вытерпел много боли, изнурительные тренировки, конкуренцию за место в составе — а значит, вытерпит и невзаимность. Это далеко не самое страшное из того, что могло случиться. 

***  
— Здравствуй. Проходи в гостиную, раздевайся и жди меня, — сказал Хакс, пропуская Кайло в прихожую. 

Тот был несколько заинтригован таким приветствием, однако не стал задавать вопросов и коротко кивнул. 

— Ты, кажется, хочешь спросить о чем-то. — Хакс как будто бы научился читать мысли. — Спрашивай.

— Почему не в спальне? — Кайло старался не смотреть на него слишком пристально. 

Вернее сказать, не любоваться.

— Сегодня мне нужен хороший естественный свет, — ответил Хакс. — В спальне темно, в гостиной с этим лучше. И нужно поторопиться, солнце скоро сядет.

Кайло вспомнил их последний разговор.

— Ты что, хочешь нарисовать меня?

— В числе прочего. — Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Ты против?

— Нет, — Кайло помотал головой. — Совсем нет. Но ты же вроде бы не любишь рисовать людей?

Хакса, кажется, развеселило это замечание.

— Надо же, ты запомнил. Это так, не люблю. Но иногда бывают исключения. Еще вопросы?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло и прошел в гостиную.

В кресле, где обычно дремала кошка, лежали блокнот и карандаш. Раздеваясь, Кайло против воли задумался о том, почему Хакс решил нарисовать его. Ни одной рациональной причины для подобного у него не было: Кайло никогда и никому не позировал, и вряд ли из него выйдет хорошая модель. Возможно, он нравился Хаксу внешне или представлял собой интересный типаж. Это льстило, но в конечном счете мало что значило. 

И все же от одной мысли о том, что Хакс будет внимательно рассматривать его тело, сердце билось чаще.

Вечерний свет в гостиной и в самом деле был красивый, медово-золотистый. Кайло аккуратно сложил одежду и посмотрел на свои руки — кожа словно светилась.

— Красиво, правда? — Хакс неслышно зашел в комнату. 

В руках у него была коричневая веревка, свернутая в несколько раз. Кайло медленно сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Он не знал, что заводило его сильнее — грубая веревка, подвернутые рукава черной рубашки или ее контраст с белой кожей.

— Ты знаешь, что такое шибари? — спросил Хакс. 

— Слышал, но никогда не занимался таким, — ответил Кайло. 

«Ни у кого не хватало терпения, хотя мне хотелось».

Хакс кивнул.

— Отлично. Ты помнишь стоп-слово?

— Татуин, — отозвался Кайло и отметил, что этот вопрос перестал казаться ему пустой, излишней предосторожностью.

Он означал, что Хаксу не все равно. 

— Хорошо. Теперь сложи руки за спиной. Сегодня я обвяжу только верхнюю часть твоего тела. 

Кайло подчинился. Как и в самый первый раз, поначалу он испытал легкую неловкость оттого, что застегнутый на все пуговицы Хакс видит его голым. Но постепенно зажатость исчезала; Хакс действовал спокойно и уверенно, будто нагота Кайло вовсе не смущала его.

Эта сдержанность всякий раз завораживала и возбуждала. 

Подойдя сзади, Хакс связал запястья Кайло свободным узлом, затем перекинул веревку через его плечо, обвязал поперек и завел конец веревки за спину. Если верить ощущениям, он сделал еще один узел, выше первого, и перекинул веревку через другое плечо. 

Хакс не спешил: он методично опутывал Кайло веревкой, как паутиной, и ловко вязал симметричные узлы. Иногда Хакс говорил, в какую сторону повернуться, но большую часть времени молчал. Все это погружало в подобие транса: Кайло чувствовал себя непривычно спокойным и оторванным от физического мира. Шершавые веревки, множество переплетений, сосредоточенный взгляд Хакса, его горячие сухие ладони подчиняли себе и дарили покой. Кайло словно бы парил над землей и наблюдал за всем со стороны. Время застыло.

— Теперь встань на колени и опусти голову, — донеслось точно сквозь вату. — Замри и не меняй позу.

Ковер колол колени, но это совсем не беспокоило. Веревки как будто бы фиксировали не только тело, но и разум с душой. Кайло уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько на своем месте. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Хакс.

Он отступил в сторону; скрипнуло кресло, затем раздалось шуршание листов и звук карандаша, соприкоснувшегося с бумагой. Кайло не видел лица Хакса, но чувствовал на себе его внимательный цепкий взгляд, слышал напряженное, слишком частое дыхание, и немного жалел, что не может прикоснуться к себе. От возбуждения немного шумело в ушах, и это было почти так же хорошо, как чистая, острая боль.

Кайло не знал, сколько времени прошло. Оно текло медленно и одновременно казалось вечным, неизменным. Только постепенно растущее онемение в плечах напоминало о том, что физический мир существует. От невозможности пошевелить руками Кайло почувствовал легкий приступ паники, но подавил его. Ему хотелось дотерпеть до конца, до полного онемения и бессилия.

Однако Хакс не дал этому случиться.

— На сегодня достаточно, — снова скрипнуло кресло. — Я развяжу тебя.

Кайло хотел заспорить, но язык почему-то не слушался. Он почувствовал, что немного дрожит. Сил на сопротивление не было; Хакс срезал веревки, помог встать, накрыл одеялом и усадил на кровать. 

— Я принесу тебе чаю. — Кайло показалось, или его погладили по щеке? — Никуда не уходи, даже не пытайся вставать. 

Дрожь прекратилась, но вязкое ощущение оторванности от мира не прошло. Руки и плечи немного ныли, и это было даже приятно. 

— Ты в порядке? — Хакс вернулся, пододвинул столик и поставил на нее чашку с чаем. — Хочешь посмотреть, что у меня получилось?

Кайло кивнул — говорить все еще не хотелось. Хакс взял с кресла блокнот, сел рядом и показал рисунок. На нем был изображен коленопреклоненный мускулистый парень; в центре его спины расположилось фигурное переплетение узлов, от которого лучами расходились концы веревки. 

Кайло и не знал, что он может быть таким… _таким_. 

— Красиво, — он облизнул пересохшие губы. 

— В жизни это было еще лучше, поверь мне. — Хакс искоса посмотрел на него остановившимся взглядом. — Спасибо тебе.

— Это тебе спасибо, — Кайло улыбнулся. — Было так спокойно. И хорошо.

— Я рад. — Хакс как будто бы хотел коснуться его плеча, но остановил себя. — Отдыхай, я принесу тебе печенья, а потом закажем такси. Ты ведь сегодня не на машине, как я и просил?

Кайло кивнул. Пожалуй, после такого ему и в самом деле не следовало садиться за руль — даже одеться вышло не сразу, тело было слишком расслабленным и оттого непослушным.

Хакс все время был рядом: не прикасался, но наблюдал, не нужна ли помощь. Пожалуй, мелькнуло в голове, это неравнодушие гораздо лучше, чем любые романтические порывы. Лучше и теплее. 

— Можно спросить кое-что дурацкое? — Кайло сам не знал, зачем полез с глупостями, но сдержаться не смог. 

Хакс явно напрягся.

— Попробуй.

— А где кошка? — Кайло повертел опустевшую чашку в руках. — Ее сегодня не видно.

— В спальне, — ответил Хакс с видимым облегчением; очевидно, он ждал другого вопроса. — Я отнес ее туда, чтобы она нам не мешала.

Очевидно, физическая расслабленность плохо влияло на умственные способности, поэтому Кайло поинтересовался:

— Твоя кошка приходит спать к тебе? Папин кот вечно залезал ко мне.

— Иногда, — Хакс дернул уголком рта. — Но обычно она просто топчется рядом и орет. Ты был прав, она не особенно умная.

Кайло улыбнулся в ответ. Очень хотелось поцеловать Хакса снова, как в прошлый раз, однако неимоверным усилием воли он сдержался. 

Так было правильно.

***  
В субботу, по дороге на стадион, Кайло получил неожиданное сообщение от Хакса.

«Хорошей тебе игры», — высветилось на экране.

Кайло перечитал эти три слова несколько раз, не веря своим глазам. Хакс не интересовался футболом, не следил за расписанием матчей и никогда не писал подобных сообщений, но… Но, кажется, что-то изменилось. 

Кайло набрал: «Спасибо! Будешь смотреть?» — и почти отправил, но телефон вдруг зазвонил. Номер не определился, и внутри зашевелилось темное, липкое предчувствие. Воровато оглядевшись и стараясь не привлекать внимание сокомандников, Кайло ответил на вызов — и на миг не поверил своим ушам.

— Привет, хороший мой. Скучал по мне? — голос Сноука звучал так, словно они до сих пор были близки. — Я слышал, у тебя теперь все хорошо. Новая команда, новый поклонник… Да ты счастливчик!

— Что тебе нужно? — сквозь зубы спросил Кайло. 

Его руки позорно затряслись. 

— Не груби мне, мальчик, — процедил Сноук; вся наносная любезность мигом с него слетела. — Я просто хотел поделиться одной идеей. Мне тут подумалось, что история наших с тобой отношений стоит публикации, как считаешь? Таблоиды передерутся за нее! — он издал короткий смешок. — Да и люди должны знать правду о тебе. О том, какой ты на самом деле. 

Только то, что в автобусе было полно сокомандников, не позволило Кайло потерять над собой контроль. Он до боли впился ногтями в собственную ладонь и коротко спросил:

— Еще раз: что тебе нужно? Что ты хочешь за то, чтобы этого… не случилось?

Откровенно говоря, Кайло совсем не боялся реакции публики, общественное мнение давно потеряло свое значение. Даже реакция родни его почти не волновала. А вот Хакс… Его имя непременно всплывет в связи с этой историей. Нельзя было это допустить.

— Самая малость. Приезжай ко мне после игры, — Сноук заговорил мягче. — Я соскучился. Если хорошо постараешься, так уж и быть, придержу нашу историю для личного архива.

Кайло медленно выдохнул. Он не хотел этого, он пообещал себе, что больше никогда не вернется туда, откуда ушел, ни за что. От одной мысли о прошлом тошнило. 

— Я не приду, — выдохнул Кайло с трудом, понимая, что говорит. — Нет. Что угодно, только не это. 

— Увидим, — Сноука определенно забавляло его сопротивление. — Увидим, мой дорогой. До встречи.

…Таких откровенно провальных матчей у Кайло не было уже очень давно.


	10. Глава девятая

Откровенно говоря, слать смс с пожеланием удачной игры было абсолютно излишним. Хакс понимал это и все равно не смог удержаться: контекстная реклама — множественные поисковые запросы не прошли бесследно — напомнила о предстоящем матче, и руки сами потянулись к телефону. 

Происходящее постепенно становилось совершенно нелогичным: Хакс по-прежнему был убежден в том, что отношения ему не нужны, — и сам же не мог полностью удержаться в очерченных рамках. С самого начала было ясно, что легкого и ни к чему не обязывающего романа с таким, как Кайло, не выйдет, и придется неизбежно пожертвовать временем, привычками и частью личного пространства ради него. К такому шагу Хакс не был готов, но время от времени мелькала шальная мысль: что, если эта жертва того стоит, и с Кайло может быть хорошо не только во время сессий? Что, если с ним не станет скучно, как с остальными? Что, если Кайло не уйдет ровно в тот момент, когда Хакс расслабится и решит, что доверяет ему?

Все это были вопросы без ответов, и раздумывать над ними не имело смысла. На секунду Хакс поймал себя на том, что готов включить трансляцию матча, и только необходимость закончить несколько эскизов удержала его от этого шага. 

Время за работой всегда летело незаметно. Хакс оторвался от планшета, только когда совсем стемнело. Размяв затекшие плечи, он погладил уснувшую на столе Милли между ушами, встал на ноги и сделал свет поярче. На улице шел дождь, и сквозь приоткрытое окно тянуло сыростью.

«Наверное, игра уже давно закончилась, — пронеслось в голове. — Надо посмотреть результат». 

Хакс поморщился. Последнее время Кайло занимал в его жизни слишком большое место, и следовало прекратить это… взаимопрорастание, другого слова Хакс не смог подобрать. Возможно, если бы он сам был менее эгоистичным человеком, а Кайло — менее поломанным, тогда… 

Из размышлений вырвал настойчивый звонок в дверь. Этим вечером Хакс не ждал гостей, и среди его знакомых не было никого, кто мог бы заявиться без приглашения. Кроме, пожалуй, одного. Полный самых мрачных предчувствий, Хакс подошел к двери и спросил:

— Кто это?

— Я, — глухо отозвался Кайло.

Хакс не знал, зачем открыл дверь. Разумнее всего было бы послать Кайло и его манеру вламываться в жизни других людей к чертям. 

— Мог бы послать смс и предупредить, что придешь, — бросил Хакс как можно более равнодушно. — Заходи, ты весь промок.

Кайло как будто бы не заметил, что на улице идет проливной дождь. У него не было ни зонта, ни плаща с капюшоном, и темные волосы совсем намокли, неаккуратно налипнув на лоб. 

— Тебе, похоже, нужно полотенце, — сказал Хакс. — Погоди, я принесу. 

— Не надо, — Кайло помотал головой, и во все стороны полетели брызги. — Так высохнет. 

— Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты все намочил. — Хакс поморщился. — Стой здесь, дальше не проходи. 

Стараясь не думать о том, отчего так усердно возится с человеком, отношения с которым были ограничены довольно узкими рамками, он поднялся наверх и принес чистое полотенце. Кайло послушно ждал там, где ему было сказано, и это наблюдение отозвалось теплом внутри. 

— Вот, посушись. 

Кивнув, Кайло сбросил на пол мокрую куртку и начал вытирать волосы. Хакс отвернулся, затем прошел в кухню и спросил: 

— Будешь чай?

— Наверное, — отозвался Кайло. — Спасибо. 

— Не за что. Если вытерся, снимай обувь и проходи в гостиную.

Хакс понимал, что матч, скорее всего, прошел паршиво, иначе Кайло не приехал бы так внезапно. Наверное, стоило быстро пробить в интернете результат, но он решил узнать информацию из первых рук. 

Зайдя в гостиную, Хакс обнаружил, что Кайло сидит на полу, прижав к груди мокрое полотенце. Проснувшаяся Милли смотрела на него с интересом, однако приближаться как будто опасалась.

— Джинсы мокрые, — пояснил Кайло, обняв себя за колени каким-то болезненно беззащитным жестом. — Не хочу садиться на диван. Я так побуду, хорошо? 

— Будь. — Хакс пожал плечами, поставил на пол чашку с чаем и опустился в кресло. 

То, что Кайло сидел практически у него в ногах, доставляло смутное удовольствие. Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не концентрироваться на этом ощущении и не позволять себе увлечься совершенно неактуальными сейчас фантазиями. 

— Я добавил в чай мед, так ты быстрее согреешься, — прибавил Хакс невпопад.

Кайло кивнул и сделал медленный глоток. Некоторое время они молчали: Хакс чувствовал, что на этот раз разговор должен начать не он, и терпеливо ждал. 

— Ты смотрел? — спросил Кайло наконец.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс. — Работал. Рисовал эскизы. 

— Хорошо. — На губах Кайло мелькнула смутная и весьма пугающая улыбка. — Хорошо, что ты этого не видел. 

— Все плохо? — осторожно поинтересовался Хакс.

— Да, — Кайло кивнул. — Все.

Снова повисло молчание. Кайло пил чай и смотрел перед собой, почти не моргая и не шевелясь. Хакс не был уверен, стоит ли сейчас лезть с расспросами, но все же не сдержался:

— Не расскажешь подробнее? 

— Да что там рассказывать. — Кайло дернул плечом и заговорил, торопливо глотая слова: — Проебался во всем. Промазал, когда бил пенальти, потом ошибся снова, и нам забили, пропустили в итоге три мяча, посрался с дядей у всех на глазах. Я… Я не о том всю дорогу думал, и дядя мне правильно сказал, что так нельзя, что второго шанса у меня не будет, и если я сейчас все просру, как тогда, когда ушел в «Первый Орден», обратного пути не будет, и он прав, Хакс!.. — он повысил голос, чего, кажется, сам не заметил. — Он прав. Этот сезон должен был пройти идеально, а я не вытянул. 

— Но ведь это всего лишь одна игра. — Хакс мало что смыслил в футболе, но сегодняшний матч явно был не решающим. — Будут и другие.

— Да какая уже разница. Я не уверен, что хочу продолжать. — Кайло стиснул зубы. — Хватит уже вторых шансов. Достаточно. Я устал пытаться. 

Одним рывком он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Хакса яростным и одновременно просящим взглядом.

— Накажешь меня? Я заслужил это, я… Я всех подвел. Пожалуйста, сделай мне больно. Может, мне легче станет. 

Хакс сглотнул вязкую слюну. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что ему не хочется этого: Кайло выглядел уязвимым и разбитым, и сейчас, пожалуй, с ним можно было сделать что угодно — порезать, заставить лизать ботинки, довести до окончательного нервного срыва. Однако идти на поводу у подобных желаний определенно не стоило. По крайней мере, не с Кайло, который вряд ли простит подобное унижение.

— Я не буду наказывать тебя за то, что ты плохо сыграл, — твердо проговорил Хакс. — Ты не виноват, такое случается. Но даже если бы ты и был виноват, я бы не стал наказывать тебя, понимаешь? Это неправильно — наказывать за реальные проступки. 

Кайло ничего не ответил; по всему видимости, он не желал ничего понимать. Резким жестом взъерошив волосы, Кайло снова опустился на пол, бессильно уткнулся в колени, и Хакс против воли залюбовался им: сочетание физической силы и эмоциональной надломленности завораживало. 

«Это ведь не моя проблема, — подумал он, рассматривая выступающие мускулы на спине. — Я не должен с этим возиться, но зачем-то вожусь».

— На самом деле я должен был приехать не к тебе, — глухо произнес Кайло, точно услышав эти мысли. — Пока таксист стоял на перекрестке, я думал, куда повернуть. Наверное, я повернул не туда. Теперь будет еще хуже.

Хакс нахмурился, чувствуя смесь ревности и беспокойства: он был почти уверен в том, что у Кайло нет никого, к кому бы он мог бы поехать в таком состоянии. Близких друзей у него не имелось, за исключением кузины Рей, но учитывая, что он как раз поругался с ее отцом… Нет, к ней бы Кайло не поехал.

«Из прошлой жизни», — так сказал он о своем глубоком шраме на груди. Что, если Кайло снова вышел на контакт с тем, кто оставил эту отметину? Мысль неприятно царапнула: кем бы ни оказался этот человек, он явно был не совсем вменяемым и потенциально опасным.

— А к кому, Кайло? — спросил Хакс, встав с кресла и опустившись на пол рядом с ним; смотреть сверху вниз отчего-то показалось неправильным. — Кто этот человек, к которому ты должен был приехать?

— Неважно, — отозвался Кайло, глядя в сторону. — Это неважно. Но он бы наказал меня. Он не делал разницы между игрой и реальностью, — помолчав, он вдруг посмотрел Хаксу в глаза: — Нальешь мне выпить? Раз не хочешь сделать больно, то хоть выпить налей. Потом я поеду к себе. Извини… Извини что вот так ворвался. 

Выдержать настойчивый взгляд оказалось нелегко, но Хакс справился.

— Кайло, — начал он, пытаясь подобрать нужные — или хотя бы не совсем неправильные — слова. — Я не психолог и не буду настаивать, чтобы ты со мной откровенничал, у нас не те отношения. Да и нет у меня уверенности, что тебе станет легче, если ты выговоришься. Пить на твоем месте я бы не стал, но если ты хочешь, я налью тебе вина, ты же не против красного? Еще ты можешь переночевать у меня, если тебе вдруг не хочется ночевать одному. Это просто дружеское предложение, если что.

— Ты мой друг? — в глазах Кайло мелькнуло незнакомое выражение. 

— Очевидно, да. — Хакс встал на ноги и протянул ему распахнутую ладонь. — С некоторыми привилегиями. 

Кайло ухмыльнулся, точно услышав нечто забавное, и сжал руку Хакса.

— Пожалуй, мне и в самом деле не стоит пить, — протянул он, вставая. Ладонь у него была холодная и влажная. — Не хочу наговорить лишнего. Но я бы остался, если можно.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Хакс. — Пойдем, покажу тебе твою спальню.

Спать в одной кровати было бы совершенно неправильно, и он даже не рассматривал — ладно, _почти_ не рассматривал — такой вариант.

До спальни они дошли, держась за руки, и это не казалось нелепым.

— Где душ и полотенца, ты уже знаешь, — сказал Хакс, когда Кайло лег на кровать прямо в одежде и прикрыл глаза. — Но можешь спать так, если хочешь, я не настаиваю. Спокойной ночи.

Ответа не последовало, и Хакс пошел к двери, чувствуя беспричинное разочарование. Он сам не знал, какой реакции ожидал. Благодарности? Откровений? Предложения провести вместе ночь, которое Хакс бы, разумеется, отклонил?

— Подожди, — окликнул Кайло, когда он уже стоял на пороге. — Я… Ты знаешь «Первый Орден», так? Это известная команда.

— Что-то слышал. — Хакс замер и обернулся. — Ты упоминал, что играл за них.

— Да, играл. — Кайло приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него так, словно решаясь на некий отчаянный шаг. — Генеральный директор этой команды… В общем, я спал с ним. И не только. Изначально это было как с тобой. То есть, нет, не так. Просто похоже, а по-настоящему совсем не так. Он оставил мне тот шрам на груди, помнишь?

Хакс медленно кивнул. Он понятия не имел, как реагировать и о чем говорить, чтобы не спугнуть и не сделать хуже. Одновременно Хакс понимал, что это — новый уровень доверия и ответственности, выходящий за рамки сессионных договоренностей. Еще несколько часов назад он твердо верил, что ему не нужна подобная головная боль.

— Мы встретились на одной вечеринке по случаю окончания сезона. Сноук сказал, что ему нравится, как я играю, что у меня большое будущее, и я достоин лучшего, чем середина турнирной таблицы, — слова текли из Кайло, как вода, прорвавшаяся сквозь плотину. Он явно молчал об этом дольше, чем следовало бы. — Не знаю, почему я повелся. Наверное, мне нравилось, что меня назвали особенным. Сначала все шло нормально, хотя команда мне не особенно нравилась, и приняли меня не то чтобы радушно, и… В общем, я не помню толком, как это началось. Наверное, Сноук подсыпал мне что-то, мы отмечали, кажется, Рождество, и… 

Кайло замолчал, но все было ясно и без слов. Поколебавшись, Хакс сел на кровать. Утешать и поддерживать словами никогда не получалось, поэтому он молча накрыл ладонь Кайло своей. 

— Сноук всегда говорил, что мне не хватает контроля, — продолжил Кайло тише. — И я с ним соглашался, мне нравилось это, на самом деле я давно искал того, кто сможет причинить мне боль. Но постепенно… Постепенно он хотел все больше и больше меня. Для него не было никаких рамок и договоренностей. Я старался не пить и не есть в его присутствии, потому что я никогда не знал, что за дрянь в моем стакане или тарелке, но он заставлял меня. Наказывал за все, за любые проступки, и я не мог уйти, потому что… А хрен его знает, почему. Не мог, и все. Наверное, мне нравилось то, что он делал со мной, потому что я больной. А когда не нравилось, я понимал, что заслужил это, — он помолчал и добавил: — Даже не знаю, почему я в итоге ушел. Наверное, потому что Сноук даже не попросил, чтобы я остался, ему было плевать. А еще я почему-то решил, что смогу вырваться и жить нормально. Никто не знал о том, что происходит, а я не говорил об этом, только с Рей, да и то случайно.

Его губы задрожали, и Хакс крепче сжал потеплевшую ладонь. Глядя в покрасневшие от сдерживаемых слез глаза, он вдруг отчетливо понял, что все его попытки удержать собственные эмоции и желания в рамках потерпели полный крах. Больше всего Хаксу сейчас хотелось обнять Кайло за шею и крепко поцеловать, чтобы тот и думать забыл о своем прошлом. Но вместо этого он сказал то, что Кайло наверняка знал и сам:

— Послушай меня: ты смог от него уйти. Это то, что действительно важно. Не все способны на такой шаг, а ты смог. Ты особенный, понимаешь?

С секунду Кайло смотрел на него так, словно услышал некое откровение, и Хакс догадался: ему никогда не говорили подобного, а сам он этой простой вещи не понимал. 

— Нет, — Кайло отвел взгляд и покачал головой. — Я ушел, но не до конца. Иногда мне кажется, что я должен был остаться. И что по-прежнему связан с ним внутренне, и мне страшно сорваться и вернуться к нему. А еще… — он осекся, точно передумав делиться чем-то особенно болезненным, и поспешно сказал: — Еще сегодня я почти решил, что вернусь, но приехал к тебе почему-то.

— Ты правильно сделал. — Хакс все же не удержался и аккуратно убрал с его лба растрепанные волосы. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты к нему возвращался. То, что он делал с тобой… Это ведь насилие.

— Ты не понимаешь, я сам был не против, — Кайло чуть подался навстречу, будто желая продлить прикосновение. — Не всегда, но часто, особенно когда все начиналось. Но, знаешь, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты оказался прав.

— Я прав, — убежденно произнес Хакс. — Жаль, что я не могу приказать тебе верить. 

От собственных слов, неосторожных и искренних, бросило в дрожь. У Хакса не было права приказывать в обычной жизни, и это вполне его устраивало, но все же… Все же сейчас ему этого захотелось. В ответ Кайло вдруг посмотрел на него застывшим взглядом и сказал:

— Сделай это. Прикажи. Я помню, тебе не нужен раб, да и я сам не хочу им быть и никогда не стану. Пусть это будет единственным исключением.

Фраза прозвучала так, словно это был приказ. Хакс не нашел в себе сил отказать, мысленно отмечая, что в каком-то смысле желание контролировать чужую волю делает его ничем не лучше Сноука. Он чувствовал, что должен с осторожностью выбирать слова, и оттого заговорил не сразу.

— Хорошо, — Хакс внимательно посмотрел на Кайло. — Начнем с простого: ты не должен обвинять себя. Я запрещаю тебе это. Ущипни себя за запястье, когда почувствуешь желание снова обвинить себя. Ты меня понял?

— Да, — Кайло коротко кивнул. — Спасибо. 

Напряженные черты его лица несколько разгладились, как будто ему и в самом деле требовался приказ, чтобы перестать себя ненавидеть. Хакс почувствовал, что его собственные ладони чуть дрожат от волнения, и сложил их на коленях. То, что чем они с Кайло занимались, внезапно перестало быть безопасной игрой и превратилось в нечто серьезное.

То, чего Хакс в глубине души боялся. 

— А теперь ложись спать, — проговорил он. 

Кайло кивнул и послушно вытянулся, подложив под голову руки. Наверное, стоило приказать ему раздеться, но Хакс не чувствовал себя вправе настолько плотно контролировать происходящее. 

— Спокойной ночи, — он встал с кровати. — Может быть, к тебе придет Милли, не пугайся сам и не пугай ее.

— Не буду. И тебе спокойной ночи, — отозвался Кайло, закрыл глаза и, кажется, мгновенно задремал. 

Хакс не позволил себе рассматривать его слишком пристально и поспешил уйти. 

***   
Сон не шел, и только этим можно было объяснить то, что Хакс решил поискать в интернете записи старых матчей Кайло. Он не интересовался футболом и был уверен, что осилит не больше пяти минут, но внезапно происходящее на экране увлекло его. 

На записи Кайло явно былоне больше семнадцати, однако играл он, насколько Хакс мог судить, жестко, напористо и по-взрослому. Он переживал из-за неудач и радовался забитым голам так яростно, что Хакс почувствовал ослепляющую злость на того, кто сломал Кайло голову и лишил уверенности в себе. 

Жаль, что починить его полностью и сделать прежним было, скорее всего, невозможно, да и Хакс определенно не был тем, кто мог бы помочь, даже если бы захотел. Он, если уж начистоту, и со своими-то комплексами и страхами до конца так и не смог разобраться. 

Тем временем, Кайло на экране что-то резко выговаривал одному из сокомандников и был в этот момент таким красивым, что Хакс поставил видео на паузу. Все это время он предпочитал думать, что его возбуждает не Кайло, а то, чем они занимаются, и этим напропалую врал себе. Хотя бы это следовало наконец признать откровенно.

В торопливой дрочке на скрин было нечто жалкое, особенно учитывая, что вполне реальный Кайло спал за стенкой, — как и в том, насколько сильно, как оказалось, Хакс был возбужден. На грани разрядки он ярко осознал, что позволил бы Кайло трахнуть себя любым из возможных способов, хотя обычно мысли о сексе, особенно в принимающей позиции, вызывали брезгливость. 

Это было очень, очень плохим знаком. Бояться было поздно, все уже случилось.

***  
Утро вышло неловким. Хакс толком не выспался и оттого не был расположен к разговорам, Кайло выглядел полностью погруженным в себя и молча пил свой кофе. Милли лежала у него в ногах, как будто карауля. 

— Всю ночь со мной спала, — Кайло осторожно погладил ее по боку ребром стопы.

— Предательница, — Хакс хмыкнул. 

Они снова помолчали. Вчерашний разговор определенно вымотал их обоих.

— Ладно. Я поеду домой, — сказал Кайло, залпом допив кофе и поставив чашку на стол. — Спасибо за гостеприимство.

— Ты уверен? — Хаксу не слишком-то хотелось его отпускать, но и придумать повод, чтобы задержать, не выходило.

— Да, — Кайло кивнул. — Мне нужно отдохнуть и помириться уже с дядей.

Что-то в выражении его лица тревожило. Наверное, чрезмерная, непривычная сосредоточенность. 

— Ты как будто не рассказываешь мне что-то, — отметил Хакс, не сдержавшись. — Я не хочу настаивать, разумеется, но…

— Нет, все в порядке, — Кайло покачал головой. — Правда. Спасибо, что приютил.

Хакс проводил его в прихожую, ничего другого не оставалось.

— Я завтра напишу, какой у меня график на неделе. Помни, о чем мы договорились, — проговорил он, наблюдая, как Кайло надевает на себя так и не просохшую за ночь куртку. 

Впервые за это утро тот улыбнулся и ответил:

— Я буду помнить. Обещаю.


	11. Глава десятая

Врать и замалчивать Кайло не любил, да и не умел толком. С самого детства он вечно путался в деталях вранья и выдавал сам себя. 

«Я не буду ругать и наказывать тебя, если ты скажешь правду, — так проговорила мама, когда Кайло неуклюже попытался убедить ее в том, что вовсе не разбивал окно футбольным мячом. — Не ври мне никогда, хорошо?»

До истории со Сноуком сдерживать это обещание казалось легко: у Кайло не было секретов от семьи. Теперь секрет появился, и необходимость хранить его медленно подтачивала изнутри. Долгое время Кайло надеялся, что постепенно станет легче, но ошибся. Становилось только хуже, и он не знал, сколько еще сможет терпеть.

Наверное, нужно было рассказать Хаксу о звонке Сноука. Поэтому Кайло и провалил матч — потому что думал не об игре, а об его угрозах и о том, как его тайна перестанет принадлежать ему. Странно, но эта мысль одновременно и пугала, и приносила облегчение. Когда правда всплывет наружу, смысла врать больше не будет, и Кайло наконец-то станет свободным. Абсолютно одиноким, но свободным.

Оставалась, конечно, вероятность, что угрозы Сноука — обыкновенный блеф. Не исключено, что он пытался просто запугать, не имея в руках никаких скандальных записей. Однако наверняка Кайло не знал: все то время, пока длились их со Сноуком отношения, он редко бывал в однозначно трезвом состоянии (почти никогда, если честно)— и в этом состояла его однозначная вина. 

«Я во всем виноват, — эта мысль была болезненной и такой привычной, что почти уютной. — Только я. Все, что случилось, — плата за мои ошибки».

Ненависть к себе приносила извращенное утешение; Кайло почти поддался ей, как вдруг вспомнил: Хакс запретил обвинять себя, и он обещал ему, что не станет. Сдержать слово казалось важным. 

— Я не должен обвинять себя, — негромко сказал Кайло, выйдя из такси и подойдя к дому. — Не должен. 

Он ущипнул себя за запястье, повторил сказанное еще несколько раз и ощутил нечто похожее на внутреннюю гармонию. Достав из кармана ключи, Кайло открыл дверь и шагнул через порог почти успокоенным.

Дома было, как всегда, тихо и чисто. Кайло очень не нравилась идея о приглашении домработницы, однако сам он совершенно не справлялся с уборкой и прочими домашними делами. Однажды Рей, что имела привычку без приглашения заходить в гости, это надоело, и она буквально заставила Кайло обратиться в клининговую службу. Теперь в доме всегда приятно пахло чем-то лавандовым и свежим. 

Однако сегодня в привычный запах моющих средств вплеталось что-то еще, какие-то знакомые нотки. Кайло встряхнул головой: неправильный аромат вызывал беспокойство. Повесив куртку у двери, он поднялся в спальню. Здесь запах ощущался сильнее, и снова притвориться, будто не узнал его сразу, едва сделав вдох, не вышло. 

— Нет, — Кайло зажмурился так крепко, что в ушах зашумело. — Этого не может быть. Мне кажется. Не нужно сходить с ума. 

В его спальне не могло пахнуть парфюмом Сноука. Просто не могло, это было исключено. Во-первых, Сноук не знал, где Кайло теперь живет. Во-вторых, у него не было ключей.

«Как будто это могло ему помешать», — шепнул внутренний голос. 

Аромат, терпкий и удушливый, становился как будто сильнее, и Кайло поспешно открыл окно. Однако даже свежий после ночного ливня воздух не помогал. Кайло чувствовал запах Сноука, отвратительный, тошнотворный запах, который когда-то нравился ему.   
Разумеется, нравился, ведь Кайло сам выбрал эти духи — баснословно дорогие, авторские, с нотками аниса и чего-то еще, он плохо разбирался в этом, однако Сноук их одобрил. Это был тот редкий случай, когда он оказался доволен тем, что сделал Кайло. Сноук даже улыбнулся и поцеловал его в губы, коротко и сухо.

Перед глазами потемнело. Нужно было выйти на улицу, подальше от запаха и от воспоминаний. 

Оказавшись снаружи, Кайло достал из кармана телефон, просто чтобы занять руки. На экране высветилось пять пропущенных вызовов от дяди, которые он не услышал из-за выключенного звука. Нужно было перезвонить, и поскорее: Кайло понимал, что вчера вышел из себя и на самом деле не хотел ссоры. Однако запах теперь ощущался и на улице, и это выводило из равновесия. Кайло не хотел, чтобы дядя услышал его таким. Как и Хакс — искушение позвонить ему было коротким, но сильным. 

«Привет. Прости за вчерашнее. Увидимся завтра на тренировке и проговорим», — написал он, надеясь, что дядя поймет и не станет звонить снова. 

Через минуту в ответ пришло короткое: «Ок», и Кайло вздохнул с облегчением. Он не был готов к разговору. 

Постепенно запах исчез, растворился в летнем ветре, и сердце перестало колотиться так быстро. Почти успокоенный, Кайло вернулся в дом с намерением включить кондиционер на полную мощность, чтобы запах — если он действительно был, а не померещился — точно ушел. 

В этот момент телефон в руках завибрировал. Номер не определился, но Кайло знал, чей голос услышит, когда поднимет трубку. Наверное, разумнее всего было сбросить вызов, но на это не хватило воли. 

— Ты не приехал ко мне, — проговорил Сноук, не тратя время на приветствие. — Жаль. И дома не ночевал.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Кайло, чувствуя себя дураком.

Разумеется, Сноук знал. Он все мог узнать. 

— Я ждал тебя, Кайло, — продолжил Сноук. — И все еще жду. Ты мне нужен, — он помолчал. — Ты ведь это хотел услышать, правда? То, что ты мне нужен. 

— Нет, — Кайло сел на ступени крыльца; колени тряслись. — Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь. Зачем ты за мной следишь? Я не понимаю.

— Чтобы ты меня помнил, мальчик, — отозвался Сноук с готовностью. — Больше ничего. Чтобы помнил и не пытался найти мне замену. У тебя ведь все равно не выйдет. 

Кайло сипло выдохнул. Он знал, что должен повесить трубку и не слушать, но не мог. Голос Сноука завораживал и подчинял, по-прежнему подчинял. 

— Твоего нового любовника зовут Армитаж Хакс, если мне не изменяет память, — продолжил Сноук. — Я видел его фото. Слишком молодой, тебе не кажется? Слишком молодой и симпатичный для тебя. Не думаю, что ты по-настоящему ему интересен. Любовник ты, откровенно говоря, более чем посредственный, да и в остальном не блещешь.

Как бывало не раз, он отлично чувствовал все сомнения и слабые места Кайло и бил по ним безо всякой жалости. Можно было сколько угодно злиться и выходить из себя, однако правда — та правда, которую Кайло в глубине души знал и боялся услышать — оставалась неизменной. 

— Ты ошибаешься. — Кайло очень постарался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно. — Хакс — не мой любовник. Не звони мне больше. 

Он сбросил вызов и кинул телефон вниз, на траву. От смеси ярости и обиды трясло. Сноук умел выводить из равновесия, и сопротивляться этому Кайло так и не научился. Он ущипнул себя за запястье, однако желанного покоя это не принесло. 

Сноук хотел, чтобы Кайло его помнил. Что ж, он помнил многое, хоть и хотел забыть. Даже жаль, что Кайло не был обдолбан каждую сраную минуту их отношений. Самым худшим было то, что он помнил себя, свое поведение и то, как сильно он хотел понравиться.

За это, за ощущение нужности, Кайло был готов на все. Отчего-то в памяти всплыли закрытые клубы, куда водил его Сноук, чтобы продемонстрировать друзьям, как дорогую статусную вещь. 

Откровенно говоря, ничего особенно роскошного в этих клубах не было, Кайло посещал и места поинтереснее. Но люди… Люди, что собирались там, и в самом деле были непростыми. Такими, как Сноук.

— Когда-нибудь ты перестанешь быть таким молодым и симпатичным. Довольно быстро, если честно, — так в первый же вечер сказал мужчина, чьего имени Кайло не знал. Он был неуловимо похожим на Сноука, особенно взглядом, внимательным и жадным.

— Ты перестанешь быть привлекательным, и он избавится от тебя, — продолжил мужчина. — Закон жизни, ничего не поделаешь. Ты ведь не дурак, как  _вот это_ , — он кивнул в сторону своего спутника, темноволосого и худого; тот игриво улыбнулся. — Беги отсюда, пока не поздно. Вот мой тебе совет, не благодари.

Кайло ничего не ответил тогда, только кивнул и заказал себе еще коктейль. Он старался не думать о том, что его жизнь свернула куда-то не туда. Самым главным казалось то, что его наконец-то выделили из толпы, угадали, чего ему нужно, и, кажется, полюбили. 

Правда была в том, что Сноук вряд ли любил кого-то, кроме себя. Так сказала Рей, когда услышала эту историю, и Кайло был с ней согласен. Но иногда… Иногда ему казалось, будто он ошибся, разорвав контакты так резко. 

Втайне Кайло знал, что не слишком-то достоин привязанности — рядом всегда был кто-то лучший. Рано или поздно такой найдется и у Хакса. Впрочем, тот даже не заговаривал о чувствах, и это было… Наверное, честно. Да, честно и правильно. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Кайло спустился с лестницы, чтобы подобрать телефон (как ни удивительно, тот от падения не пострадал), и вернулся в дом. Он включил кондиционер, сменил постельное белье, принял душ, однако дом все равно пах Сноуком. Скорее всего, это было нервной галлюцинацией. 

Кайло лег в кровать и уткнулся носом в подушку: та пахла освежителем для белья, и это перебивало навязчивый аромат духов. Он уснул совершенно незаметно для себя и проснулся ночью, совершенно разбитый. Во сне Кайло бежал куда-то в темноте, не разбирая дороги, и слышал голос Сноука.

В реальности комната все еще пахла его духами. 

Поморщившись, Кайло достал из-под подушки телефон. На экране высветилось сообщение от Хакса: «Ты в порядке?»

«Да, — соврал Кайло. — Все хорошо».

«Встретимся вечером в четверг? Приезжай после шести, если можешь», — предложил Хакс. 

Против воли Кайло улыбнулся и почти забыл о запахе.

«Я приеду. И спасибо».

«За что?»

«Просто так. Спокойной ночи».

Хакс долго что-то печатал, но прислал только лаконичное: «Спокойной ночи».

Уснуть снова Кайло смог только под утро, на пару часов. 

***   
Как ни удивительно, за поражение Кайло никто не винил — ни дядя, ни сокомандники — да и сам проигрыш перестал казаться катастрофой. В самом деле, впереди было еще много игр, и шанс проявить себя совсем не утерян. 

Напряженные тренировки не давали возможности бесконечно вспоминать о Сноуке, и оттого домой Кайло вернулся почти счастливым. Он даже подумывал, не написать ли Хаксу, просто так, безо всякого повода. Как ни крути, они успели стать чем-то более близким, чем партнеры по сессии. Хакс сам сказал, что они друзья. 

Однако на пороге дома ждал сюрприз — плотный желтый конверт без марок, адреса и прочих опознавательных признаков. Ладони вмиг вспотели. Кайло чувствовал, что содержимое конверта не обрадует его. 

«Выбросить, не вскрывая», — таким было первое желание.

Разумеется, Кайло не смог так поступить. Он зашел в дом, запер дверь, опустился на пол, разорвал конверт и вытряхнул содержимое — в основном бумаги. Первой на глаза попалась записка, написанная рукой Сноука.

«Я мог бы послать этот конверт твоей матери, или твоему тренеру, или кому-то из сокомандников. Или твоему любовнику, как тебе идея?»

Дрожащими руками Кайло отбросил записку и поднял с пола листы бумаги. Он не сразу понял, что это распечатки их смс-переписки со Сноуком. Некоторые из сообщений Кайло помнил, но большинство просто не могли принадлежать ему.

«Я думаю о тебе, когда трахаю себя пальцами».

«Почему ты не отвечаешь мне? Ответь».

«Ответь».

«ОТВЕТЬ!!!»

«Перестань меня игнорировать».

«С кем ты? Ответь мне, ты пожалеешь, если не ответишь».

«Хочу, чтобы ты порезал мне спину так, чтобы следы остались надолго».

«Хочу быть твоим».

На весь этот поток признаний Сноук ответил коротким: «Оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста».

Кайло уткнулся в колени: он не мог писать подобное, это наверняка подделка. Однако учитывая, сколько всего Кайло не помнил, нельзя было ничего исключать. Читать, что он еще писал Сноуку, не хотелось; на миг он пожалел, что стер с телефона всю их переписку. Теперь у него не было никакой возможности узнать правду. 

Отложив распечатки, Кайло поднял с пола несколько фото. На одной из них он был привязан к кровати веревками, а на спине краснели припухшие полосы, следы от ударов плеткой. На другой — трахал себя толстым дилдо.

Этого Кайло тоже не помнил, разве что совсем обрывочно. От смеси страха и бессилия затошнило — и именно в этот момент раздался телефонный звонок. 

— Получил мое послание? — спросил Сноук так, словно прислал ему поздравительную открытку из отпуска.

— Я не помню, что писал такое, — собственный голос показался Кайло отвратительно испуганным. — Этого не могло быть. 

— Ты уверен? — Сноук усмехнулся.

Он, конечно же, знал, что Кайло ничего не помнит. Он сделал все, чтобы Кайло не помнил. 

— Но к делу, — продолжил Сноук. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы эти материалы попали не в те руки, будь послушным. Делай то, что я говорю. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Кайло ощутил не страх, а злость. 

— Ты не сможешь по-настоящему подставить меня, не подставив себя, — сообразил он вдруг. — Хватит врать.

— Отнюдь, — спокойно отозвался Сноук. — Есть множество вариантов. Например, я могу выставить себя жертвой твоих домогательств. Некоторые твои смс весьма красноречивы и агрессивны. А фото… — он усмехнулся. — Не думаю, что кого-то заинтересует, кому ты позировал в таком виде. У меня, впрочем, есть и более интересные кадры. На которых неясно, кто трахает тебя в задницу. Ты ведь не хуже меня знаешь, как в спорте относятся к подобным связям. Тебя на части разорвут, если узнают, что ты спишь с мужчинами.

Кайло сглотнул: он понимал, что Сноук прав, но уступить из чистого упрямства не мог.

— Я пойду в полицию, — произнес он. — И заявлю на тебя. Доказательства найдутся.

В ответ Сноук мягко рассмеялся.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты не сможешь, — его голос звучал почти ласково. 

— Я смогу. — Кайло прикрыл глаза. — Я… Я не виноват в том, что случилось.

На самом деле он в это не верил. Так говорила Рей, так писали в ее любимых тумблер-блогах, но к реальной жизни все это сладенькое вранье не имело никакого отношения.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить это, — сказал Сноук. — Но ты и я знаем правду, — он заговорил тише. — Ты испорченный мальчишка и на самом деле тебе нравилось все то, что я с тобой делал. Скажу больше, в глубине души ты до сих пор хочешь этого. Так зачем отказывать себе?..

Подавив рвущийся из горла крик, Кайло бросил телефон в стену, и тот разлетелся на части. В глазах стояли злые слезы. 

— Ненавижу, — прошептал Кайло. — Ненавижу себя. 

Он сильно ущипнул себя за руку, однако это не помогло. Слезы текли по щекам, и успокоиться никак не выходило.

Запоздало Кайло подумал о том, что мог бы записать их со Сноуком разговор и с этим пойти в полицию — и одновременно признался себе, что не сделал бы этого. Даже имея на руках все доказательства, не сделал бы. 

Кайло было стыдно, и втайне он считал себя бесконечно виноватым. Себя, а не Сноука. 

***  
Сноук позвонил следующим вечером, примерно в то же время. К сожалению, даже после вчерашнего удара о стену телефон работал.

— Не глупи, Кайло, — сказал он мягко. — Я соскучился по тебе. Извини, если я был груб вчера. 

Кайло ничего не ответил. Он понимал, что это — банальная смена тактики, метод кнута и пряника в действии, однако против воли хотел поверить Сноуку. 

— Я знаю, что этот твой новый мальчик тебя не удовлетворяет, — продолжил тот вкрадчиво. — Я слышу это в твоем голосе. Ему никогда не справиться с таким, как ты. Ты слишком хорош для такого, как он.

Кайло медленно сполз по стене на пол. Сил на сопротивление, пусть и только словесное, не было. Сегодня даже тренировка не помогла забыться и, кажется, от внимания дяди не ускользнула его рассеянность.

— Тебе кажется, — бросил Кайло. — Ты мне не нужен. 

— Не кажется, — отозвался Сноук. — Если бы ты на самом деле не хотел слышать меня, то не брал бы трубку. Ты еще пожалеешь о своем упрямстве, — прибавил он неожиданно жестко и прекратил вызов. 

Некоторое время Кайло сидел в темноте и тупо смотрел в противоположную стену. Мысли и чувства перепутались. Возможно, Сноук был прав, и Кайло на самом хотел вернуться к нему, но боролся с этим желанием. 

Возможно, никого, кроме Сноука, он не заслужил. 

Порыв позвонить Хаксу и рассказать все был секундной слабостью, которой Кайло не поддался. 

***   
На следующий день Кайло не включал телефон до позднего вечера, но легче от этого не стало. Каждую секунду он думал о том, что задумал Сноук. Если его слова не простые угрозы, как далеко он готов зайти? Что, если он уже предпринял некие шаги? Дядя несколько раз спросил, все ли в порядке, и Кайло неумело соврал ему, что все хорошо.

Разделить правду с кем бы то ни было казалось немыслимым. 

Когда Кайло наконец включил телефон, ему мгновенно пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера.

«Если завтра вечером ты не появишься у меня, то пожалеешь. Это твое последнее предупреждение». 

Следующим пришло сообщение от Хакса: «Привет. Завтра все в силе?»

Кайло отложил телефон в сторону. Пожалуй, разумнее всего было бы уступить Сноуку. Если Кайло будет упрямиться, то пострадают все, а не только его собственная репутация. Даже Хаксу может достаться, ведь Сноук знал его имя, а значит…

— Да какого черта, — Кайло не сразу понял, что говорит это вслух. 

Какого черта он должен снова ввязываться в эти отношения? Почему он обязан уступать и прогибаться? Из-за глупых угроз, которые Сноук вряд ли рискнет реализовать? А даже если и рискнет, какая разница. 

Кайло понимал, что в его ситуации следует быть осторожнее и осмотрительнее, но сейчас его толкала вперед злость и острое желание не сдаваться, не делать то, чего так не хочется.

«Да, разумеется», — напечатал Кайло и отправил Хаксу.

Тот снова, как и несколько дней назад, что-то долго печатал, однако пришло только: «Хорошо. Увидимся».

Кайло хотел было написать: «Я скучаю по тебе», но так и не смог.


	12. Глава одиннадцатая

Сегодня Кайло был немного странным — слишком тихим и как будто рассеянным. Скорее всего, он просто немного устал после тренировки, но Хакс не мог не спросить:

— С тобой все в порядке? 

— Да, в порядке, — Кайло отставил в сторону чашку чая и посмотрел на него как будто бы слишком пристально. — А что?

— Ничего. — Хакс покачал головой. — Мне показалось, что ты чем-то огорчен, или сильно устал. Если ты не в настроении, мы не обязаны…

— Нет, — уверенно — _слишком_ уверенно — перебил его Кайло. — Тебе правда показалось. Я в настроении. 

Хакс кивнул, неохотно принимая этот ответ. Как и всегда в таких ситуациях, ему хотелось расспросить подробнее и убедиться, что Кайло ничего не скрывает, — и все-таки он сдержался. К сожалению, Хакс прекрасно знал, что иногда — довольно часто, если откровенно — становится слишком навязчивым и подавляющим, и оттого старался следить за своим поведением. Кайло определенно был не из тех людей, кто позволит тотальный контроль над собой, и портить удобные и необременительные отношения из-за собственной дурной привычки казалось нерациональным. 

О том, что эти отношения уже неоднократно выходили за рамки удобных и необременительных, Хакс старался не задумываться.

— Что ж, раз ты в настроении, у меня есть для тебя предложение, — проговорил он, усилием воли вытесняя беспокойство. — Ты можешь не соглашаться на него, если это по каким-то причинам для тебя неприемлемо. В анкете, что я тебе прислал в самом начале, такого пункта не было, так как в тот момент эта практика показалась мне не слишком актуальной.

— Что за предложение? — Кайло чуть подался вперед. 

Хакс отстраненно отметил, что с каждой новой встречей тот кажется ему все более и более красивым. Именно этот момент внутренней слабости Милли выбрала, чтобы проснуться, громко мявкнуть и лениво перевернуться на другой бок. Кайло коротко улыбнулся и стал в этот момент еще привлекательнее. Хакс механически пригладил волосы, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя этот морок. 

— Мы с тобой как-то раз обсуждали ограничение дыхания, — проговорил он. — Ты помнишь?

— Помню. Ты сказал, что это слишком опасно. 

Кайло посмотрел на него с вызовом, давая понять, что он сам вовсе не считал подобное опасным и не боялся. 

— Да, эта практика считается опасной, и небезосновательно, — подтвердил Хакс. — Но я мог бы надеть на тебя ошейник и затянуть потуже. Не слишком туго, в разумных пределах. Это не будет удушением в полном смысле слова, но создаст иллюзию контроля над дыханием.

Кайло как будто бы смутило это предложение; он отвел взгляд и уставился на собственные крупные ладони. В целом Хакс был готов к тому, что его идея не найдет понимания — у многих ошейник ассоциировался с полным подчинением. Возможно, мелькнуло в голове, в прошлых отношениях от Кайло требовали рабской покорности, и теперь любой намек на подобное отвращал. Однако чутье, которое редко обманывало, подсказывало: на этот раз Кайло понравится. 

— Я по-прежнему не хочу делать тебя своим рабом и прекрасно помню о том, что тебе такое не по душе, — прибавил Хакс, когда молчание слишком затянулось. — Ошейник означает ровно то, что ты сам в него вкладываешь. Я подумал, что тебе может понравиться физическое ощущение. Это не попытка контроля над тобой. Только над дыханием. 

Кайло взглянул исподлобья и сказал:

— Я согласен. Не уверен, что мне понравится, но можно попробовать. Стоп-слово я помню. 

То, что он теперь понимал необходимость стоп-слова, Хакс счел своей личной победой. Похоже, Кайло все-таки можно было починить, пусть и не до конца.

— Тогда можешь подняться в ванную и подготовиться, — произнес Хакс. — Даю тебе десять минут. 

***  
Ошейник был совсем простым — широким, из черной кожи, с крупной серебристой пряжкой. Хакс приобрел его в магазине товаров для животных: как ни удивительно, собачьи ошейники были куда удобнее для практического использования, чем то, что продавалось в секс-шопах, даже в специализированных. 

Вошедший в комнату Кайло рассматривал ошейник с подозрением. Он как будто не до конца верил тому, что сказал Хакс, и это недоверие несколько задевало. 

— Сними полотенце и положи его на стул, — ровно проговорил Хакс, не давая эмоциям взять над собой верх. — Затем подойди ближе. 

Кайло подчинился. Судя по расширившимся, зрачкам и учащенному дыханию, он был взволнован — но, похоже, не настолько, чтобы прекратить. Хакс подумал, не приказать ли Кайло встать на колени, но решил, что подобное, учитывая ошейник, будет излишним. 

— Расслабься и дыши, — сказал Хакс, накинув ошейник на бледную шею.

Разница в росте у них была незначительная, и он застегнул пряжку, глядя Кайло в глаза. Мимолетно Хакс немного пожалел о том, что надел плотные перчатки и оттого не мог чувствовать тепло его кожи. Зато частое биение пульса ощутить удалось; потребовалось приложить усилие, чтобы не подчиниться этому завлекающему ритму.

Верный своему обещанию, Хакс не стал затягивать ошейник слишком туго. Кайло вполне мог глубоко дышать, однако пряжка давила на кадык, и это было именно тем сортом болезненного дискомфорта, что доставлял тому удовольствие. 

— Подойти к стене и упрись в нее локтями, — произнес Хакс, окинув Кайло удовлетворенным взглядом. Покрасневший, с блестящими глазами и немного возбужденный, он вызывал противоречивые желания, определенно выходящие за рамки договоренности. 

Возможно, подумалось предательски, стоило поддаться этим желаниям — и будь что будет. Вряд ли эти отношения выйдут долгими, они оба слишком непростые люди, но короткий страстный роман на пару месяцев — почему нет? Хакс не помнил, когда в последний раз настолько сильно хотел кого-то чисто физически, да и Кайло, судя по всему, отвечал взаимностью. Однако это были пустые фантазии: умом Хакс понимал, что секс без обязательств не для них, и неизбежное расставание принесет обоим слишком много боли. Банальное удовлетворение физических потребностей не стоило подобных жертв. В крайнем случае всегда можно было найти кого-то похожего на Кайло внешне, хотя бы со спины. 

— Пальцы сцепи на задней стороне шеи, теперь чуть согни плечи, — продолжил Хакс, подойдя ближе. — Молодец. 

Услышав похвалу, Кайло вздрогнул. В этой позиции его массивная спина была полностью открыта для ударов. Причинять слишком сильную боль Хакс не планировал: ошейник, пусть и достаточно свободный, был дополнительной нагрузкой и ограничивал время сессии.

— Ты очень красив сейчас, — прибавил Хакс, проведя рукой по мускулистым плечам. — Жаль, что ты не видишь себя со стороны. 

То, как непосредственно Кайло реагировал на положительную оценку, завораживало, и однажды, когда представится удачный момент, Хакс планировал использовать этот инструмент воздействия более прицельно. 

— Закрой глаза и не открывай, пока я не разрешу, — сказал он. 

Сомнений в том, что Кайло подчинится, почему-то не было.

На кровати лежали мягкий флоггер и однохвостая плеть. Хакс взялся за оба девайса: работа с двух рук всегда доставляла ему особое удовольствие, почти интеллектуальное. Необходимость тщательно концентрироваться на собственных движениях не оставляла места для чрезмерного, излишнего физического возбуждения. Рядом с Кайло это было как никогда актуально.

Сначала Хакс мягко, почти невесомо, ударил флоггером по лопаткам, затем ниже, после прошелся по бокам. Он бил в определенном темпе, не сбиваясь, и постепенно Кайло расслабился, подчиняясь этому ритму. Его дыхание стало более мерным и спокойным. 

По бедрам и заднице Хакс бил сильнее, и светлая кожа быстро покраснела. Кайло задышал чаще, и от мысли об ошейнике, болезненно впивающемся в шею, во рту пересохло. 

Еще раз прошедшись флоггером по спине и бедрам, Хакс, отойдя чуть дальше и замахнувшись, нанес хлесткий удар плетью. Кайло захлебнулся вдохом: он явно не ожидал смены девайса.

— Не открывай глаза, — напомнил Хакс, снова скользнув флоггером по бокам.

Затем настал черед плети: Хакс посылал точечные, обжигающе резкие удары по заднице, и после каждого Кайло постанывал все громче. У него наверняка встал, но Хакс почти не думал об этом — он был слишком сосредоточен на своих действиях. Собственное возбуждение почти не отвлекало. 

Прикосновения мягким флоггером определенно нравились Кайло меньше, чем болезненные удары плети, но Хакс не собирался подстраиваться под ожидания: он хотел, чтобы комбинация сильных и слабых ударов в сочетании с невозможностью предугадать, какой будет следующим, заставила его потерять голову и выскользнуть из реального мира.

Довольно быстро Кайло начал стонать, не сдерживаясь и в равной степени подставляясь всем девайсам. Хакс несколько раз протянул его спину плетью, так, чтобы остались следы, пусть и не слишком долговечные. После этого даже легкие удары флоггера стали более чувствительными, и Кайло совсем запутался в собственных ощущениях. Хакс чувствовал это, даже не имея возможности посмотреть ему в глаза. Связь, что была между ними, словно бы крепла с каждым ударом. 

Хакс остановился, когда Кайло задышал слишком часто. Тот, разумеется, издал разочарованный стон, но на сегодня и в самом деле было достаточно. 

— Хватит, — твердо сказал Хакс. — Открой глаза, выпрямись и сядь на кровать. 

Лицо Кайло, когда тот расправил плечи, показалось таким потерянным и одновременно счастливым, что Хаксу стало неловко на него смотреть. Судя по поплывшему взгляду, Кайло не совсем вернулся в реальность.

— Давай я помогу тебе сесть. — Хакс придержал его за локоть. — Вот так. Можешь лечь, если хочешь.

Кайло помотал головой; теперь не замечать его возбуждение стало невозможно. Медленно расстегивая ошейник, Хакс в который раз поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы прикоснуться к Кайло: сначала невинно погладить по колену, затем скользнуть ладонью к паху и только потом, когда Кайло начнет стонать и ерзать от нетерпения, обхватить его член и довести до разрядки парой движений. 

Но подобное поведение, безусловно, не вписывалось в их договоренности. 

Некоторое время они молчали. Постепенно взгляд Кайло прояснился, однако возбуждение нисколько не уменьшилось.

— Ты можешь пойти в ванную и подрочить, — разрешил Хакс, чувствуя желание сделать то же самое, оставшись наедине. Ему казалось, что он может кончить, даже не трогая себя, просто представляя алые следы от ошейника, раскрасившие шею. — Когда закончишь, вытрись, оденься и возвращайся в комнату. Ты меня понял?

Кайло кивнул и, чуть пошатываясь, вышел из комнаты. Когда дверь ванной захлопнулась, Хакс неслышно шагнул в коридор. Оставлять Кайло одного, без присмотра, не хотелось: ему могло стать плохо, бросать его сейчас было бы безответственно. Однако, слушая прерывистое дыхание и неизбежно представляя, как Кайло ласкает себя, Хакс начинал ненавидеть свою привычку все контролировать. Не прикасаться к собственному члену было невыносимо трудно, но он справился. Вечером, оставшись в одиночестве, он вернет себе этот долг. Когда Кайло застонал громче и, очевидно, кончил, Хакс быстро ушел в комнату. Сердце билось почти спокойно. 

***  
— Спасибо. Мне стало гораздо лучше, — сказал Кайло, опустившись на кровать. — Спокойнее. Да, кстати, я почти не обвинял себя на этой неделе. Как ты и приказал. 

Хакс коротко улыбнулся, снимая перчатки.

— Я рад.

Он хотел сказать совсем другое.

«Обещай, что однажды обратишься к психотерапевту, я — плохая замена».

«Ты мне действительно нравишься».

«Давай изменим нашу договоренность?»

«Оставайся на ночь».

Но все это были лишние, ненужные слова. Втайне Хаксу малодушно хотелось, чтобы в их отношения вмешался некий внешний фактор — например, переезд, спортсмены ведь нередко переезжают с места на место. В этом случае встречи постепенно сойдут на нет естественным путем, и думать о том, как ослабить эту мучительную тягу к Кайло, не придется. Хакс забудет о нем, как забыл о своих предыдущих партнерах, и найдет кого-то нового, более подходящего и менее проблемного, и отношения с ним будут простыми и понятными. 

По крайней мере, он постарается найти именно такого человека.

— Знаешь… Будь осторожнее, хорошо? — вдруг сказал Кайло, глядя в стену.

На его лице застыло напряженное выражение.

— О чем ты? — Хакс нахмурился.

— Просто будь. — Кайло нарочно избегал смотреть ему в глаза.

Как и в самом начале их сегодняшней встречи, он вдруг показался рассеянным и погруженным в себя, и на этот раз Хакс решил не отступать. Он должен был понять, в чем дело.

— Кайло, — Хакс пристально посмотрел на него, — объясни, пожалуйста, что происходит. Я чувствую, что с тобой что-то не так. Почему мне следует быть осторожнее?

Кайло ответил не сразу.

— У меня есть некоторые… сложности. — Слова явно давались ему с трудом. — Не думаю, что дело серьезное, но ты просто будь внимательнее, хорошо? Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у тебя были неприятности.

Расплывчатые формулировки неимоверно раздражали. 

— Это Сноук, да? — прямо спросил Хакс. — Он выходил с тобой на связь? Угрожал? У него есть на тебя что-то?

Он понимал, что слишком наседает, но остановиться не мог. Так всегда происходило, когда Хакс позволял себе слишком увлечься человеком. 

Совершенно неподходящим человеком, как и всегда. 

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — процедил Кайло. Его лицо помрачнело. 

— А я хочу, чтобы ты обсудил это со мной, — парировал Хакс. — Если ты считаешь, что происходящее с тобой может коснуться меня, неплохо бы знать, что ты в принципе имеешь в виду, не находишь? Хватит загадок. 

— Нет! — Кайло резко повысил голос. — Слушай, я просто сказал, чтобы ты был осторожнее. Зачем лезть ко мне в душу? Если бы подробности происходящего касались тебя, ты бы их знал, но это… Это мое личное дело, ясно? 

Он вскочил на ноги, Хакс поднялся следом. Отчего Кайло так внезапно вышел из себя, было неясно; прежде он никогда не проявлял агрессию открыто. Против воли Хакс почувствовал, что закипает в ответ. Судя по всему, прошедшая сессия сделала их обоих слишком открытыми и восприимчивыми друг к другу, и взять себя в руки никак не выходило. 

В итоге они оба вели себя до крайности глупо и ничего не могли с этим поделать.

— Оставь меня в покое, — продолжил Кайло, сжав ладони в кулаки. — Хватит меня контролировать! Хватит копаться во мне! Вне сессий ты мне никто, почему я должен перед тобой отчитываться?

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Хакс почувствовал себя обманутым: Кайло первым начал разговор о своих трудностях — и сам же сообщил, что это его личное дело. Он понимал, что должен смягчить конфликт и что реакции Кайло вызваны эмоциональной перегрузкой, но не мог совладать с собственной злостью. Впервые за долгое время Хакс открылся — и, возможно, поверил, что между ним и Кайло все-таки возможны если не близкие отношения, то хотя бы доверие — и получил довольно чувствительный пинок. Прощать такие вещи он не умел. 

— Верно, я тебе никто, — ровно проговорил Хакс. — Как и ты мне. Поэтому предлагаю тебе вызвать такси и убраться отсюда. Желательно побыстрее.

Кайло посмотрел на него диким взглядом и вышел из комнаты. Топот его шагов по лестнице показался оглушительным. Выдохнув, Хакс спустился следом за ним: несмотря ни на что, он чувствовал свою ответственность за Кайло. Все-таки у них была договоренность, переступить через которую не могли заставить никакие личные обиды. 

Оказалось, что Кайло решил дождаться такси на улице. Хакс наблюдал за происходящим из окна до тех пор, пока тот не сел в машину. После этого он задернул жалюзи и с наслаждением саданул кулаком по стене, затем еще раз. Картины в рамах задребезжали; чувствительная к шуму Милли немедленно проснулась и спряталась под диван. 

Злость, которую Хакс сумел ненадолго сдержать, вновь завладела им. Боль в разбитых пальцах нисколько не отрезвила. Вздохнув и выдохнув несколько раз, Хакс взял со стола чашку, из которой Кайло пил чай, и разбил ее об пол. 

Милли жалобно мявкнула из-под дивана, и этот звук привел в чувство. Хаксу стало стыдно за собственное поведение: он не помнил, когда в последний раз настолько выходил из себя. Ни один партнер не вызывал у него подобных разрушительных эмоций, даже в юности. 

— Прости меня, девочка, — Хакс опустился на колени и заглянул под диван. — Вылезай, я больше не буду тебя пугать. 

Милли внимательно посмотрела на него круглыми блестящими глазами, однако вылезать и не подумала. 

— Что ж, это справедливо. — Хакс сел на диван и запустил ладони в растрепанные волосы.

Разум несколько прояснился. Честно говоря, Хакс не особенно верил в то, что ему угрожает некая неизвестная опасность. Скорее всего, проблемы были у Кайло, но говорить о них тот отказывался, причем довольно резко. 

«Он не твой парень, — напомнил себе Хакс. — И не твоя ответственность».

Однако все эти разумные слова разбивались о простое осознание: Хакс был одним из немногих, кто знал о Сноуке, пусть и в общих чертах. Судя по всему, этот человек был не совсем в себе и мог существенно подпортить жизнь. Но это была жизнь Кайло, да и вряд ли Сноук был способен на открытое нападение. 

«Не твоя ответственность», — напомнил себе Хакс и решил, что не будет выходить с Кайло на связь в ближайшее время. 

Хотя бы до завтрашнего утра.

Словно в подтверждение правильности этих мыслей, Милли вылезла из-под дивана и ткнулась Хаксу в колени. 

Или же ей просто хотелось утешить своего идиота-хозяина.

***  
Ночь прошла ужасно: Хакс не мог перестать думать о Кайло и оттого уснул только на пару часов. Бесконечно и бессмысленно он размышлял о том, что снова, в который уже раз, сделал все неправильно: привязался слишком сильно и быстро, проявил ненужную заботу и в конечно итоге выставил себя полным кретином. Судя по всему, Кайло совершенно не уважал его, и это одновременно злило и обижало.

Втайне Хакс знал: если бы у него была возможность все переиграть, он повел бы себя так же. И с Кайло, и с теми немногими, кто был до него всерьез, а не на несколько сессий. С теми, кто будет после (Хакс не был уверен, что в ближайшем будущем они появятся), история непременно повторится. Пожалуй, обижаться следовало исключительно на самого себя. Перед тем, как ненадолго заснуть, Хакс подумал, что ему самому следует обратиться к психотерапевту и понять наконец, почему он раз за разом повторяет один и тот же сценарий. 

Звонок с незнакомого номера застал Хакса в процессе сборов на работу. Втайне он надеялся, что с незнакомого номера звонил именно Кайло: безотчетно хотелось узнать, что с ним все в порядке. 

Однако в трубке раздался женский голос.

— Привет, это Рей, ты меня не помнишь, наверное. Я кузина Кайло. Он случайно не с тобой?

Сердце заныло. 

— Нет, а что? — Хакс почувствовал, что у него дрожат руки. — Он не выходит на связь?

— Я не знаю, где он, — в голосе Рей звенела с трудом сдерживаемая тревога. — Не могу его найти. Сначала он не брал трубку, теперь телефон выключен. На тренировке он тоже не появлялся.

— Что-то случилось? — Хакс понимал, что у этого волнения должны быть некие причины. Вряд ли Кайло созванивался с кузиной каждое утро.

— Случилось, — Рей выдохнула. — Ты не читал новости? Прочти, это во всех таблоидах и не только. Прочти и перезвони мне, пожалуйста. Нужно найти Кайло, пока он глупостей не наделал. 

— Хорошо. — Хакс сбросил вызов и открыл браузер. 

За то время, пока загружалась страница, в голове оформились сотни идей относительно того, что могло случиться. Втайне Хакс надеялся, что все не так серьезно, как кажется Рей.

Однако он ошибся: все было весьма серьезно.


	13. Глава двенадцатая

Кайло пожалел о сказанном почти сразу, как только сел в такси. Он сам не понимал до конца, отчего повел себя так агрессивно. Наверное, дело было в том, что он расслабился после сессии, сказал то, о чем планировал молчать, — и тут же пожалел об этом, но забрать свои слова обратно было невозможно. К тому же Хакс говорил таким высокомерным и всезнающим тоном, что хотелось ударить его. Хорошо еще, что удалось сдержаться, Хакс бы такого не простил. 

Хотя он и сказанное вряд ли простит. 

«Он сам виноват, — подумал Кайло. — Я не просил его копаться во мне и лезть в душу».

Хотя, с другой стороны, Хакс имел право знать, что происходит. Пусть они не были вместе, но какие-никакие отношения у них сложились. Вряд ли Хаксу угрожала настоящая опасность, но все-таки… Все-таки.

Проблема была в том, что Кайло не мог говорить о своем прошлом откровенно. Даже мысли о Сноуке заставляли чувствовать себя слабым и жалким; озвученные вслух, они попросту уничтожали то, что еще осталось от самооценки и уважения к себе. 

Хакс не должен узнать. Никто не должен узнать.

«Но если Сноук воплотит свои угрозы, узнают все, — пронеслось в голове. — И ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать».

Руки задрожали, и пришлось сцепить их в замок. 

Приехав домой, Кайло сразу поднялся в спальню и лег в кровать. Завтра, как и всегда, предстоял ранний подъем, нужно было выспаться. Однако сон не шел. Ворочаясь в слишком душной постели, Кайло думал о том, что зря сорвался — но не сорваться не вышло бы при всем желании. Даже если бы ему был дан шанс переиграть эту ситуацию, не вышло бы. 

Наедине с собой и своими мыслями Кайло поневоле признавал, чего боялся сильнее всего: осуждения. Хакс казался понимающим, но что, если бы он узнал всю правду до конца? Как бы он заговорил? Возможно, даже хорошо, что Кайло испортил эти отношения до того, как полностью раскрылся. Так было спокойнее и безопаснее для и без того израненной гордости.

Смешно выходило, если вдуматься: ради собственного спокойствия Кайло оттолкнул от себя человека, который помогал ему достичь этого самого спокойствия. Пожалуй, если угрозы Сноука окажутся пустыми, нужно будет написать первым.

Написать первым и, черт возьми, попросить прощения за этот срыв. 

Извиняться Кайло не умел и оттого никогда этого не делал. Однако ради Хакса он был почти готов сделать исключение. 

***  
Утро было серым и дождливым. 

Неохотно поднявшись с кровати, Кайло поплелся в ванную и наскоро привел себя в порядок. Отчаянно хотелось написать Хаксу (еще ночью хотелось, если честно), но после вчерашнего с ним вряд ли горели желанием общаться. Впрочем, Кайло и сам не знал, как теперь им разговаривать друг с другом, и стоит ли. 

Одно радовало: сообщений и звонков от Сноука не было, и оставалась надежда, что все его угрозы были пустым сотрясением воздуха. Как будто в ответ на эти мысли лежащий на краю раковины телефон глухо завибрировал. 

Кайло прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Это мог быть кто угодно. Ребята из команды. Дядя. Рей. Спамеры. Хакс, который на самом деле вовсе не держал на него зла. Кто угодно, не обязательно Сноук. 

— Кто угодно, — произнес Кайло вслух, прижавшись лбом к прохладной кафельной плитке. — Кто, блядь, угодно. 

К сожалению, момент утешительной неизвестности нельзя было тянуть вечно. Кайло взял в руки телефон и решительно посмотрел на экран. Сначала в глаза бросился незнакомый номер и только потом — короткий текст сообщения.

«Как тебе новости?» — интересовался кто-то.

Сноук.

Дрожащими руками Кайло открыл сообщение. В нем обнаружилась ссылка на известный «желтый» портал. Кажется, однажды в порыве откровенности Сноук рассказал, что главный редактор этого издания — его давний друг. Или это был редактор другого издания? У Сноука было много влиятельных друзей и достаточно денег, чтобы купить их преданность. 

Кайло механически щелкнул на ссылку. Он старался не думать, что именно там прочтет. Время словно остановилось. Кайло не понимал до конца, что все это происходит на самом деле, что это не кошмарный сон. Страница загружалась издевательски медленно.

Расставшись со Сноуком, Кайло не раз представлял, как читает в интернете отвратительные в своей правдивости сплетни о себе, и верил, что реальность просто не может оказаться хуже. Он понимал, что именно можно написать о нем, и был внутренне готов — по крайней мере, так хотелось думать

Однако Кайло ошибся. Реальность была гораздо хуже, чем он мог представить. 

«Как развлекается наследник великого Энакина Скайуокера», — гласил крупный заголовок. 

— Нет, — Кайло не сразу понял, что говорит вслух. — Нет, нет, нет, только не так.

Сноук знал, насколько сильно ему важно одобрение дедушки — Кайло сам рассказал об этом, еще в самом начале, когда казалось, что между ними есть чувства. Чувства, а не то грязное дерьмо, в которое довольно быстро превратились их отношения. 

«Я люблю свою жену, — так сказал один из друзей Сноука, чьего имени Кайло не запомнил в пьяном угаре — как и обстоятельств их разговора. — А такие, как ты… Это просто физиологическая потребность, при чем здесь чувства?»

Наверное, он был прав. 

Строчки расплывались перед глазами. Кайло не мог поверить, что этот человек на фотографиях — сосущийся с незнакомыми мужчинами, обдолбанный, привязанный к кровати — он сам. Слова с трудом складывались в предложения, но суть была ясна: Кайло обвиняли в беспорядочных связях, извращенных сексуальных пристрастиях и том, что он был готов дать любому, лишь бы получить протекцию.

«Судя по всему, место в команде Рен получил отнюдь не за выдающиеся способности, — так заканчивалась статья. — Не исключено, что и собственный дядя принял его обратно отнюдь не из родственной любви». 

Далее следовала старая фотография, совершенно невинная, но с учетом того, что было сказано и показано выше… Наверное, не совсем невинная. Кайло хорошо помнил эту вечеринку, ведь именно на ней он познакомился со Сноуком, и вся его жизнь свернула не туда. Но фото все было хорошо: дядя поправлял ему галстук и улыбался, а Кайло изображал недовольство, но было видно, что на самом деле забота ему приятна.

Перед глазами потемнело.

Боги. Неужели кто-то и в самом деле поверит, что… От этой мысли, не до конца сформированной, затошнило. Это было слишком. Просто… нет. 

Телефон упал на пол и, кажется, разбился. 

— Я убью его, — сказал Кайло, стиснув кулаки. — Убью. 

Он несколько раз ударил по стене, но боль не отрезвила. Кайло знал, где жил Сноук — как и то, что это не единственный его дом. Вряд ли он настолько глуп, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью. Да и что изменит его смерть? Станет только хуже. 

Разве может быть хуже?

Наверное, может. Лучше быть родственником извращенца, чем убийцы.

В этот момент громко зазвонил телефон.

«Рей», — высветилось на растрескавшемся экране. 

— Не сейчас, — пробормотал Кайло. — Позже. 

Он поднял телефон с пола и вырубил. В голове крутилось только одно: все знают. 

Все знают. Все знают, и единственный способ забыть об этом — перестать существовать. 

Кайло не помнил, как вернулся в спальню и оделся, не помнил, как вышел из дома и сел в машину. Он очнулся на трассе, в момент, когда чуть не вылетел на встречку. Из-за дождя дорога была мокрой.

Кайло не знал, куда едет. Вряд ли это имело значение, как и то, что он в несколько раз превысил допустимую скорость. Единственным, что Кайло испытывал, было отупляющее, звериное желание спрятаться от всего случившегося. 

Или умереть. Да, умереть было бы лучше всего. 

***  
Кайло пришел в себя, когда уже стемнело. Он сидел на влажной траве, вокруг возвышались деревья, слышалось пенье ночных птиц. Очевидно, Кайло был в лесу.

Он совершенно не помнил, как здесь оказался и что это был за лес. Весь прошедший день напоминал огромное черное пятно, за исключением редких просветлений. Кайло помнил, как несколько раз вылетал на встречку, как стоял на обочине и, кажется, плакал, как ненадолго задержался на заправке, как шел вперед, не разбирая дороги. Где он оставил машину, вспомнить не выходило. 

Лес был как будто бы знакомым — что казалось странным, ведь Кайло редко выбирался на природу. Может, это был тот парк, в котором они с Хаксом гуляли в самую первую встречу? Мысли о собственных перемещениях помогали не концентрироваться на случившемся с утра. 

А вот мысли о Хаксе совсем не помогали. Он тоже все знал теперь, знал и презирал, как и все остальные. Все, кроме Рей, но и она, наверное…

Совсем рядом раздался звук шагов; между деревьев мелькнул свет экрана телефона. Кайло вздрогнул.

— Кто здесь?

— Тише, — ответил знакомый голос. — Это я.

— Хакс? 

— Да. 

Кайло не поверил своим ушам. Это не мог быть он, только не после всего, что случилось. Но это действительно был Хакс. В свете телефонного экрана его лицо казалось еще более заострившимся, чем обычно.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Кайло не знал, о чем говорить, все чувства и мысли перепутались. 

— Можно мне сесть рядом с тобой? — спросил Хакс осторожно.

Кайло кивнул. Хакс опустился на траву и вытянул вперед длинные ноги. 

— Расскажешь, где ты был весь день? — поинтересовался он самым светским тоном, будто ничего страшного не случилось.

«Ты ведь знаешь, — Кайло захлебнулся воздухом. — Ты ведь все знаешь, тогда почему говоришь со мной так спокойно?»

— Я… не помню, — проговорил он негромко. — Все распадается на фрагменты. Кажется, я гонял на машине по пригородам, несколько раз чуть не устроил аварии. Наверное, за моими перемещениями следили. Не знаю. Лучше не читать завтрашние новости. Может, и сейчас следят. Как ты меня нашел?

— Не я, а мы, — сказал Хакс. — Мы с твоей кузиной. Сначала, разумеется, искали тебя по больницам и полицейским участкам, просмотрели сводку происшествий, потом узнали, что твою машину засекли на выезде из города, поехали туда, попытались отследить твой маршрут… В общем, все без толку. Потом я решил, что ты можешь быть здесь. Я ведь сам тебе сказал, что тут достаточно безлюдно. 

Кайло кивнул: значит, это и в самом деле был тот парк, в котором они с Хаксом гуляли. Почему, интересно, ноги привели его именно сюда?

— Как ты здесь оказался? — спросил Кайло самое бессмысленное из возможного. — Парк ведь закрыт.

— Перелез через забор, — Хакс дернул плечом.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь.

Пожалуй, это не было тем, что следовало говорить вслух. Однако Хакс только усмехнулся.

— Рад, что ты этого не видел. Мою репутацию было бы не спасти. 

Кайло помолчал и задал, кажется, еще более глупый вопрос:

— А как я сюда попал? Не помню.

— Думаю, так же, через забор, — отозвался Хакс. 

Он вырвал травинку и начал вертеть в руках; его пальцы чуть подрагивали, и Кайло вдруг понял, каких усилий стоит эта показная сдержанность. Неужели Хакс по-настоящему переживал за него? Поверить в это было почти невозможно.

— Рей с тобой? — спросил Кайло, чтобы не сидеть в тишине.

— Нет, мы договорились, что ей лучше побыть с твоими родителями, — произнес Хакс, не глядя в глаза. — На всякий случай. Они… Они очень за тебя переживают, Кайло. Очень. 

Апатия вдруг схлынула, и на ее место пришло острое чувство вины и стыда за себя и собственные безответственные, трусливые поступки. 

— Я напишу ей, что со мной все в порядке, — Кайло кашлянул. — Дашь свой телефон?

Хакс кивнул.

— Да, разумеется. 

«Это Кайло, — пальцы предательски дрожали. — Я живой. Прости».

Ответ от Рей пришел через секунду, причем в нескольких сообщениях, отправленных друг за другом.

«Хуйло. Ненавижу». 

«Как тебя назвала тетя Лея, даже говорить не буду. Но она не сердится. Никто не сердится».

«Не сердится и не винит тебя. И никогда не винил».

«Все догадывались, но не хотели делать тебе больно разговорами».

_Никогда не винил._

Кайло отбросил телефон в траву и резко уткнулся в колени. Кажется, по его лицу снова текли слезы, и остановить их никак не выходило. Все эти годы он прятался и боялся говорить о себе — и ради чего? Чтобы узнать: на самом деле его принимали. Молча, но принимали. 

Хакс придвинулся ближе и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Кайло постарался не всхлипывать, и горло тут же свело спазмом от бесплодных усилий.

— Знаешь, у меня раньше было воспоминание, которое помогало успокоиться, — глухо проговорил он, просто потому, что плакать в тишине казалось слишком унизительным. — Про мою бабушку. Мой дед привозил ей браслеты, из каждой страны, где побывал, — по браслету. Разноцветные, иногда совсем дешевые, но именно те, которые ей понравятся. И она носит их до сих пор, каждый день. Только на ночь снимает. И… И это мое самое раннее воспоминание — то, как звенят ее браслеты, когда она обнимает меня. 

Под конец собственный голос стал унизительно тихим и дрожащим. 

— Я представлял звон ее браслетов, чтобы успокоиться, — Кайло перевел дыхание. — А потом… Потом жизнь стала слишком паршивой, и это перестало помогать.

Он презирал себя за эти слезы и за неспособность успокоиться. Как будто того, что теперь знал о нем Хакс, было недостаточно. Впрочем, одновременно Кайло находил в происходящем странное, извращенное удовольствие. В том, что Хакс видит его плачущим. В том, что испытывает по отношению к нему исключительно брезгливое снисхождение. Это было справедливым. Тем, что Кайло заслужил. 

— Теперь, — он поднял голову и с ухмылкой посмотрел на Хакса, — помогает только это. 

Размахнувшись, Кайло залепил себе пощечину, затем еще одну. От боли сразу стало легче дышать. Он занес руку, чтобы ударить себя в третий раз, однако Хакс перехватил его запястье. 

— Не нужно, — его голос, кажется, дрогнул. — Если это то, чего ты хочешь, давай… Давай я помогу тебе. 

Кайло согласился прежде, чем как следует обдумал эту идею.

— Помоги, если не противно. Ударь меня. 

Хакс кивнул, вскинул руку и залепил ему легкую пощечину. Злость на себя стала не такой острой. 

— Сильнее, — сквозь зубы попросил Кайло, и Хакс послушался.

На этот раз он ударил по другой щеке. Боль была острой и яркой, и злость окончательно исчезла. 

— Еще, — Кайло понимал, что его слова звучат как приказ, но не смог промолчать.

— Нет, — твердо проговорил Хакс. — Достаточно. И да, мне не противно. Никогда не было и не думаю, что когда-либо будет. 

Кайло неверяще посмотрел на него — и вдруг почувствовал, что тот не врет. Хакс и в самом деле не презирал его, несмотря на все случившееся. 

— Пойдем со мной, — предложил он и нежно коснулся пылающей щеки Кайло.

Прежде Хакс никогда так не прикасался. 

— Зачем? — Кайло отвел взгляд. — Тебе меня жалко, да? Это унизительно вообще-то.

— Я сочувствую тебе, — сказал Хакс после короткой паузы. — Это не жалость, это другое… Знаешь, я вполне мог оказаться на твоем месте. Любой мог бы. В юности у меня был партнер гораздо старше меня самого, но он оказался неплохим человеком. И это — просто везение. А ты… Ты должен заявить на этого Сноука. Это ведь он слил информацию про тебя, так?

Этого разговора Кайло втайне ждал и боялся.

— Нет, — он отодвинулся в сторону. — Будет только хуже. У меня нет адекватных доказательств, и я не хочу всех этих разбирательств. Правда, не нужно меня уговаривать.

Как ни странно, Хакс не стал спорить и настаивать.

— Ладно, мы позже об этом поговорим, если захочешь. А сейчас пошли со мной, — Хакс посмотрел на него так, будто боялся отказа. — Знаешь, пока мы тебя искали сегодня, я подумал, что хотел бы видеть тебя чаще, чем раз в неделю, и… Пожалуйста, Кайло. Пойдем домой. Тут становится чертовски холодно.

Первым порывом было отказать, просто чтобы причинить себе как можно больше боли. К тому же сочувствие Хакса, похоже, мало чем отличалось от унизительной жалости и было совсем не тем, чего Кайло хотелось. 

Однако желание не быть одному хотя бы сегодня ночью оказалось сильнее гордости. 

— Хорошо. — Кайло рывком поднялся на ноги и протянул Хаксу распахнутую ладонь. — Поехали. 

Хакс посмотрел на него удивленно. Он явно готовился к более продолжительным уговорам. 

— Поехали, — повторил Кайло. — Если не передумал. 

— Я редко меняю свои решения, — ответил Хакс, стиснув его ладонь. — Почти никогда. У тебя еще будет повод в этом убедиться. 

«Мне бы этого хотелось», — подумал Кайло и поспешно отогнал эту глупую мысль.


	14. Глава тринадцатая

Пальцы, сжимавшие руль, дрожали, поэтому Хакс старался ехать помедленнее. Кайло устроился на заднем сидении и, кажется, задремал. В любом случае, разговаривать он явно не хотел, и Хакс решил не лезть, дать ему время немного прийти в себя. 

Если, конечно, после всего случившегося можно было прийти хотя бы частично, хотя бы через несколько лет. Но, по крайней мере, Кайло не наложил на себя руки, и одно это давало надежду. 

За прошедшие сутки Хакс успел мысленно его похоронить, и Рей наверняка чувствовала нечто подобное. Разумеется, вслух они это не обсуждали, а, напротив, подбадривали друг друга. Рей рассказала, что в детстве Кайло постоянно сбегал, но неизменно возвращался. Хакс кивал в такт ее словам и одновременно воображал, как его вызывают на опознание Кайло. Пожалуй, для всех будет лучше, если этим займется именно он, почти чужой, а не кто-то из членов семьи. Бесстрастно и холодно Хакс представил, как заходит в комнату для опознаний (интересно, она похожа на то, что показывают в детективных сериалах?) — и неожиданно почувствовал нечто похожее на панический приступ. Дыхание перехватило, ладони взмокли и похолодели, и абсолютная, физическая невозможность принять смерть Кайло накрыла с головой. Хакс почувствовал себя загнанным в угол этой еще не случившейся, но вероятной правдой.

Вся злость на Кайло и на то, как он себя вел, растаяла в этом животном, безысходном страхе. Хакс не помнил, за кого в последний раз беспокоился так сильно. Возможно, что и ни за кого. Когда волна липкого ужаса отступила, Хакс со стыдом осознал, что вцепился Рей в руку, а та гладила его по плечу и твердила, что все обязательно будет хорошо.

Как ни удивительно, она оказалась права.

Интересно, понял ли Кайло, что слова про «видеться чаще раза в неделю» были фактически признанием в любви? Пожалуй, что нет, и Хакс не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу. 

Он ничего не знал; даже то, каким будет завтрашний день, оставалось туманным и неясным. Только одно было очевидно: Кайло жив, здесь и сейчас. Хакс поймал себя на том, что совершенно неуместно улыбается. 

— Приехали, — тихо сказал он, затормозив у дома. — Просыпайся.

— Я не сплю, — хрипло отозвался Кайло и вылез из машины. 

Ссутулив плечи, он молча проследовал за Хаксом в дом. Казалось, будто разговор в парке выпил из него все силы и эмоции.

«Мы дома, — написал Хакс Рей, поднимаясь по лестнице в спальню. — У меня. Все в порядке, ложитесь спать». 

«Спасибо тебе, — ответила та. — Если честно, я не ожидала, что ты будешь помогать. Мне казалось, ты другой человек».

Хакс на секунду задумался о том, каким же мудаком его описывала Фазма.

Далее Рей прислала россыпь эмоджи-сердечек, призванных, видимо смягчить последнюю фразу, и несколько сообщений подряд:

«Ты должен прийти на свадьбу».

«На мою свадьбу».

«Прийти вместе с Кайло».

«Финн очень хороший, он даже Кайло нравится».

«Наверное».

— Нас только что пригласили на свадьбу, — сообщил Хакс, заходя в гостевую спальню.

Оставлять Кайло на ночь в одиночестве было плохой идеей, и он решил, что принесет для себя кресло. Ложиться рядом, в одну постель, определенно не следовало. После всего пережитого Хакс сомневался в своей выдержке, да и согласие Кайло, полученное в таком состоянии, имело мало значения. Как бы то ни было, одна бессонная ночь в кресле — не самое страшное испытание. 

— На какую свадьбу? — спросил Кайло, тяжело опускаясь на край кровати.

— Твоя сестра выходит замуж, забыл? — отозвался Хакс, сел рядом и спросил первое пришедшее в голову, просто чтобы вовлечь в разговор: — Этот Финн действительно такой хороший, как она говорит?

— Нет, — Кайло ухмыльнулся с неожиданной живостью. — Но он, надо отдать ему должное, продержался дольше всех. Думаю, у них может что-то получиться.

«Мы придем», — написал Хакс и снова получил в ответ множество сердечек и пожелание спокойной ночи. 

— Будешь спать у себя? — негромко спросил Кайло, глядя в сторону. 

Хакс покачал головой.

— Нет, я бы хотел побыть с тобой, если не возражаешь. Кровать в твоем распоряжении, я принесу кресло.

— Перестань. Тебе надо выспаться. Иди к себе, — Кайло взглянул на него как будто бы с обидой. — Не надо… ради меня. 

Хакс посмотрел недоуменно — и вдруг догадался, о чем тот подумал. Разумеется, о том, что Хаксу противно к нему прикасаться после того, что случилось. 

Смешно, насколько эта мысль была противоположной истинному положению вещей.

— Я могу лечь здесь, с тобой, — с деланной небрежностью произнес Хакс. — Если пообещаешь не лягаться и не скидывать меня на пол. 

От этих слов Кайло, кажется, немного расслабился. 

— Я постараюсь.

Поднявшись на ноги, он начал медленно раздеваться. Хакс понимал, что ему нужно сделать то же самое, а не пялиться, но отвести взгляд от Кайло всегда было непросто; а уж теперь, когда Хакс почти потерял его, когда представил его смерть так живо, и вовсе невозможно. 

В голове некстати мелькнуло: это первый раз, когда они оба окажутся раздетыми и в одной постели. По спине прошла колючая дрожь. Пожалуй, это было нормальным — возбуждаться в такой ситуации, нормальным и неправильным. В первый раз все должно случиться по-другому, более трезво и осмысленно. 

Наверное, следовало предложить пижаму, но момент был упущен. Усилием воли отведя взгляд, Хакс встал с кровати, благоразумно повернувшись к Кайло спиной, снял с себя одежду, затем выключил свет. Наверное, это был не самый правильный поступок: в темноте шелест постельного белья и скрип кровати звучали слишком… приглашающе, Хакс не мог подобрать другого слова.

Некоторое время они лежали в тишине, каждый на своей половине кровати. Хакс чувствовал, что Кайло не спит, и сам не мог даже глаза закрыть. Слишком много сегодня случилось, слишком тяжелым было дыханием Кайло, слишком близко они лежали. Если протянуть руку, то можно коснуться бедра, якобы случайно, безо всякого умысла. Хакс сжал потеющие ладони в кулаки: почему единственный человек, которого он захотел действительно сильно, оказался таким поломанным?

«Возможно, ты потому и захотел его? — отозвался внутренний голос. — Потому что он поломанный. Тебе нравятся поломанные. Совсем как ты сам».

Втайне Хакс понимал, что это — неприглядная правда. Прикоснуться к Кайло, хотя бы по волосам погладить, хотелось нестерпимо. 

— Знаешь, это смешно, — неожиданно бодрым голосом сказал Кайло. — Я все еще не верю, что это на самом деле случилось. То, чего я боялся больше всего на свете. Я понимаю, что все действительно случилось, но… Но я не верю. Дурацкое ощущение. 

Помолчав, он прибавил:

— Хотя, наверное, хорошо, что теперь нечего бояться. Нужно просто жить, смирившись с последствиями. 

Поддавшись искушению, Хакс повернулся на бок и коснулся горячего плеча Кайло. Тот вздрогнул, однако не отстранился. Некоторое время они снова провели в тишине. Хакс плохо умел утешать и только твердил мысленно: «Я рядом».

Возможно, это хотя бы немного помогало.

— Я хочу, чтобы он умер, — со злостью проговорил Кайло. — За то, что он сделал. За то, что это коснулось не только меня, а всей моей семьи. Но я не знаю, как его убить. Не знаю даже, как наказать.

Когда понадобился план действий, а не пустые утешения, нужные слова пришли мгновенно. 

— Знаешь, у меня есть одна идея, — отозвался Хакс.

Эта идея мимолетно пришла к нему сегодня днем, во время бесплодных поисков. Она была смелой и глупой, но ничего другого в голову не шло. 

— Я не буду обращаться в полицию, — быстро сказал Кайло. — Нет. Это только затянет все. Так есть шанс, что через какое-то время все забудут. 

— Нет, погоди, — продолжил Хакс настойчивее. — Я подумал о чем-то другом. Тебе, возможно, это не понравится, но такой вариант кажется мне вполне разумным, — сделав глубокий вдох, он произнес чуть торопливее, чем следовало бы: — Я думаю, мы могли бы начать встречаться открыто. 

Скинув руку с плеча, Кайло резко повернулся на бок, лицом к Хаксу. Ситуация стала еще более неловкой — и возбуждающей. Больше всего хотелось запереться в ванной и подрочить, чтобы разум хоть немного прояснился. Но уйти сейчас, во время важного разговора, было нельзя. 

— Ты думаешь, это поможет? — выдохнул Кайло.

— Переключит внимание. Покажет, что ты не боишься быть открытым, — перечислял Хакс, стараясь не думать, насколько обидным будет отказ. — Необязательно делать какие-то публичные заявления, мы можем просто появляться вместе, и рано или поздно… Рано или поздно все поймут, что к чему. 

— Ты не боишься? — тихо спросил Кайло, придвинувшись еще ближе.

Хакса бросило в жар.

— Боюсь, конечно, — он хмыкнул. — Я же не супер-герой. Отец будет в ужасе. Но я готов рискнуть, раз уж мы… Раз уж наши отношения в любом случае вышли за изначальные рамки.

— Я тоже боюсь, — отозвался Кайло, помолчав. — Думаю, на этом моя карьера закончится. В спорте к таким связям относятся плохо, что бы кто ни говорил. Это… Это приговор.

— Зато твой пример поможет кому-то. Кому-то, кто не может принять себя. Мне кажется, в каком-то смысле это важнее, чем карьера.

К стыду своему, Хакс прекрасно понимал, что его яростная речь частично вдохновлена неутоленным желанием. 

— Ты не понимаешь… — начал Кайло.

— Нет, это ты не понимаешь. — Хакс поймал себя на том, что они почти соприкасаются коленями. — Я ничего не смыслю в футболе, но хороших игроков много. Среди них есть по-настоящему выдающиеся, как твой дед, но все равно они не меняют мир. А вот ты… Ты можешь его изменить. Стать по-настоящему особенным. Разве это не то признание, которого ты хочешь?

— Возможно, — ответил Кайло после паузы. — Возможно, ты прав. Я хочу быть особенным. Всегда хотел.

Его дыхание касалось щеки, и Хакс осознал: идеальный сценарий их первого раза так и останется нереализованным, потому что уход в ванну сейчас будет выглядеть, как трусливое бегство. 

Да и не хотелось ему уходить. 

— Кайло, — Хакс осторожно, как будто боясь спугнуть, обнял его за шею. — Я понимаю, что говорю как идиот, но знай: ты уже особенный. Для меня. С самого начала был. И если сейчас ты не скажешь мне «нет», я тебя поцелую. 

Кайло ничего не ответил. Он резко подался вперед, навалился всем телом и поцеловал Хакса сам, совсем не так коротко, как в первый раз. Это был жадный, глубокий, почти болезненный поцелуй, и голова мгновенно закружилась от недостатка воздуха. Наверное, правильным было не заходить далеко, но Хакс сдерживался слишком долго. Он закинул ногу Кайло на бедро и попытался отвоевать инициативу в поцелуе. Кайло не поддавался, и эта борьба возбуждала еще сильнее.

— Я думал, ты никогда этого не захочешь, — прошептал Кайло, переводя дыхание, и прижался крепче. — Особенно после того, что сегодня…

— Замолчи, — Хакс не хотел приказывать, но это слово само сорвалось с губ. — Пожалуйста. Я… Я хочу тебя. Уже давно. Мне просто казалось неправильным начинать отношения, и я терпел. 

— А теперь? — Кайло потерся своим стояком о его бедро.

Хакс прикрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать.

— А теперь… А теперь хватит разговаривать. 

Кайло ткнулся носом ему в шею и шепнул:

— Слушаюсь. 

От этой внезапной покорности, неожиданной после напористых, властных поцелуев разум окончательно отключился, потонул в томительном предвкушении близости. Захотелось сделать так, чтобы Кайло понравилось, и быстрой взаимной дрочки показалось мало. Обычно Хакс избегал подобного, но сейчас ему и в самом деле хотелось взять в рот этот огромный член, наплевав на то, как долго Кайло не был в душе. 

— Слезь с меня, сними трусы и ляг на спину, — сказал он негромко. — Расслабься, тебе понравится.

Откровенно говоря, Хакс не помнил, когда в последний раз кому-то отсасывал, но готов был постараться. Он знал, что при должном старании у него обычно получается все, чего хочется. 

— Да, кстати. Можешь кончить мне в рот, — предложил Хакс, устроившись у Кайло между ног и обхватив его член. — Меня не смущает подобное. 

Это было откровенным враньем: обычно у Хакса был свод правил, касающийся орального секса, в который, помимо обязательного душа, входил ряд запрещений — не кончать в рот, не дергать за волосы, не пытаться слишком откровенно доминировать. Однако рядом с Кайло эти правила теряли свою актуальность. 

— Блядь, тебе обязательно говорить это вот так? — тот грубовато оттянул волосы Хакса. — Мне кажется, я от одного твоего голоса кончить могу. 

— Тебе не разрешали говорить, — Хакс медленно провел языком по головке. — Можешь стонать. 

Взять в рот целиком с первого раза не вышло, с такими размерами у него опыта не было. Однако постепенно, помогая себе рукой, Хакс смог вобрать член хотя бы наполовину. Кайло, впрочем, все явно устраивало: ритмично, но несильно, дергая Хакса за волосы, он сдавленно стонал и определенно старался не двигаться слишком резко, чтобы не причинять боли. 

Увлекшись, Хакс представил, каково ощутить этот гигантский член в собственной заднице, — и свободной рукой обхватил свой член. Пожалуй, при должной подготовке он бы справился. О том, почему его вдруг заводят подобные фантазии, Хакс решил подумать позже.

Постепенно Кайло стонал все громче, и Хакс нарочно делал паузы, чтобы потерзать его дольше. Нетерпение Кайло отзывалось покалывающим теплом во всем теле. В который раз Хакс поймал себя на том, что хотел бы попробовать с ним все, от самых жестких вещей до самых нежных, и это осознание было куда хуже желания ощутить в своей заднице ненормально большой член.

Оно, это осознание, было слишком похоже на любовь. 

С этой мыслью Хакс излился себе в ладонь, и теперь ничто не отвлекало его от Кайло. Челюсть болела от напряжения, но Хакс постарался не сбиваться с ритма и был вознагражден: Кайло кончил с громким, хриплым стоном, и его сперма на вкус оказалась даже приятной. Хотя, возможно, Хакс окончательно потерял голову, только и всего.

Потерял голову, нарушил большую часть собственных правил и ощутил себя в итоге безобразно счастливым. 

— Спасибо тебе, — проговорил Кайло и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал снова, на этот раз мягко и неторопливо.

Они больше не пытались драться за лидерство, и это, как ни странно, было по-своему приятно.

— Мог бы и не дрочить себе, — прибавил Кайло с легким упреком. — Возможно, у меня были на тебя планы. 

— В следующий раз можем обсудить твои планы, — Хакс укусил его за ухо. 

Нужно было пойти и принять душ, но вылезать из кровати и разрывать объятие не хотелось. Хакс понимал, что ничего не закончилось, что их борьба, как с окружающим миром, так и с самими собой, еще впереди. Но сейчас он был счастлив — и Кайло, кажется, тоже. 

— Кстати, я удивлен, что тебе не плевать на мир. На то, что я могу его изменить, — проговорил Кайло, прервав тем самым молчание. 

— Да почему меня все вечно считают бездушным мудаком? — шутливо возмутился Хакс. — То есть, да, я могу быть таким, но не со всеми. Не с тобой.

В ответ Кайло обнял его крепче. 

— Сначала я должен поговорить с родителями, с дядей и с Рей, — произнес он твердо. — Прежде, чем менять мир. Я сделаю это завтра. 

— Пойти с тобой? — предложил Хакс. 

— Нет, — Кайло покачал головой. — Я должен сделать это сам. Один. Если я не смогу сделать такую мелочь, как я изменю мир? Но спасибо, что предложил. Я… — он выдохнул. — Кажется, я в тебя влюбился. Хотя ты, наверное, и так уже догадался. 

От этих слов к лицу Хакса прилила кровь. Хорошо, что в темноте не было видно, как до смешного легко он краснеет. 

— Догадался, — подтвердил Хакс, улыбнувшись. — И, знаешь, я обычно такое не говорю, но… Думаю, ты тоже догадался про то, что это взаимно. 

Разумеется, именно в этот чувствительный момент на кровать запрыгнула Милли и пронзительно замяукала. 

— Она наблюдала за нами все это время? — спросил Кайло упавшим голосом.

— Не исключено, — ответил Хакс и погладил Милли по голове. — Но, если вдуматься, подглядывающая кошка — наименьшая из наших проблем, тебе не кажется?

Вместо ответа Кайло тоже потянулся к Милли, и та, прекратив наконец орать, милостиво позволила себя гладить.

«Возможно, все сложится, и мы не убьем друг друга, — подумал Хакс, случайно соприкоснувшись с Кайло кончиками пальцев. — Хотя бы в первый месяц».

Замурлыкав, Милли послушно легла на животик, и это показалось хорошим знаком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВЫ НЕ ПОВЕРИТЕ, НО Я ДОПИСАЛА!  
> Огромное спасибо всем, кто ждал, терпел, комментировал, ставил кудосы и вдохновлял! У меня осталось еще несколько драбблов про этих ребят, в ближайшее время постараюсь объединить все написанное в небольшой эпилог и принести. Но основная часть этой истории закончена. Спасибо вам, всех люблю! :3


End file.
